The Monkey That Became The Fox
by Drago Cresta
Summary: At Sabo's 'death' something changed for Luffy. Now with the goal to bring down the World Government by becoming the Pirate King, to show anyone can become what they dreamed of. With a new name and new powers the seas will never be the same. AU. Smarter, Cunning, Charming, and Mature Luffy. Luffy/Harem Different Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit). Rated for Cussing, and Adult Situations R
1. Romance Dawn

**Drago Cresta: Hey everyone I had a new idea pop up all of a sudden and this is it.**

**Luffy: um… Writer-san what will happen to me?**

**D.C.: Don't worry Luffy you will still be you it just most of the time you will be well different. You're still you just that you be smarter, cunning, and not dense. You will still have you moments of Luffyness but you'll be a more serious most of the journey and with a kicking ass, take no prisoners Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit).**

**Luffy: …**

**D.C.: Luffy you okay.**

**Luffy: …**

**Nami: I think you broke him.**

**Luffy: …**

**Zoro: You have to teach me how to do that. This is the longest I've ever seen him be quiet.**

**Luffy: …**

**Ace: Drago I think you really did break him.**

**Luffy: … Su…**

**Ussop: Hey he's trying to say something.**

**Luffy: S-S-Su…**

**Sanji: Come on you shitty rubber idiot, say something.**

**Luffy: SUGOI!**

**Everyone face plants into the floor.**

**D.C.: That's why he was speechless.**

**Straw Hat Crew: Baka!**

**D.C.: So let see who will have the honor of saying the Disclaimer.**

**Nami: I'll do it.**

**D.C.: How much Beri is it going to cost me? (Nami blushes in anger and emberesment)**

**Nami: Don't write that down!**

**Ussop: I Captain Ussop will do it for you.**

**D.C.: So you can take credit for my writing, (Ussop chuckles sheepishly) thought as much.**

**Ussap: Now you're putting word or it actions… never mind don't do that.**

**Sanji: I shall do it. (acting cool wile smoking)**

**D.C.: You're going to make a shout out to all of the girls that might read this story instead. (Sanji turns head away)**

**Sanji: Can you stop doing that you shitty writer.**

**D.C.: Did you forget you lot, are temporally in my imagination/universe and I can basically do whatever I want with any of you at will. As much as I please by the way.**

**Straw Hat Crew except Luffy: … (become pale and start sweating bullets)**

**D.C. And look Zoro is taking a nap.**

**Zoro: Zzzzz.**

**D.C.: So Luffy, Ace will you two please do the honors.**

**Ace and Luffy: Hai!**

**Ace: Drago Cresta is not the author of One Piece or has…**

**Luffy: the rights to the series in any way.**

**Ace and Luffy: Please enjoy and review!**

**The Monkey That Became The Fox**

Chapter 1: Romance Dawn the Origins and Birth of Monkey D. Fox

Two young boys were standing in front of a make shift grave with a top hat that had a pair of goggles strapped to it place atop of the grave. The boys were crying as they gave their 'final farewell' to their deceased bond brother.

"Luffy. We will accomplish his dream for him." said the older of the two boys.

"Yes, but Ace I realized something I… I need to change. The World Government need to fall, but I'm still too weak to protect any one." said Luffy to the now named Ace.

"What do you mean Luffy? You sound like you want to join the Revolutionary Army." said a worried Ace.

"No the way they do things is not my style. I will become a pirate not just any pirate I'll be Pirate King. I will undermine everything the World Government dose, says, and thinks. They will know that it was me how up rooted them with cunning, bravery, and if needed trickery." said Luffy with absolute determination.

"Trickery? Not the word I would use but it is you." said a smiling Ace.

"Fine deception then." said a Luffy as he smiled as well.

"Well what do you know? Why aren't you a clever little fox." said Ace as he slapped Luffy on his back.

"That's it!" said luffy.

"What?" asked a confused and curios Ace.

"Fox. That will be my new name to start a new life, to change myself to become stronger and take down the World Government." said an esthetic Luffy.

"NANI!" roared Ace.

"Luffy died with Sabo. I am now Monkey D. Fox the man who will become the King of the Pirates, and bring a new age where a man can choose as he wishes to be. No matter his status in life." stated the newly named Fox with absolute conviction.

"Fox huh. Well welcome to the world." said a smirking Ace.

"You can still call me Luffy, Ace only the ones closes to me can call me as such." said Fox with a wide grin.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Ten years later off the coast of Foosha Village

"Yosh! Onward to become Pirate King." said a now 17 year old Fox. He now wears black cargo pants with the hems of the legs tucked into his black steel-toe combat boots. Red sleeveless button up vest and also his straw hat he got from Shanks still upon his head.

"My, you're as esthetic as ever Fox-kun." said Makino who was taking a quick inventory of their little four manned ship (it is similar to the ship Luffy gets from Alvida).

"Shishishi! It's just I can finally begin my journey to become Pirate King." said Fox with a wide grin.

"And you decided to drag little poor old me along with you." said Makino in a sarcastic innocent voice.

"Don't give me that. I know you and my okasan were both pirates that served under Gol D. Roger. That how you knew Shanks before he even made port here." said Fox with a straight face.

"My, my, you're quite the clever little 'Fox' aren't you." said a smiling Makino.

"Shishishi!" laughed Fox.

Just then the Lord of the Coast arose from the depths of the sea next to Fox's ship.

"Oy! Unagi you're here to bid me farewell." said a still grinning Fox.

The Sea King looked to Fox grinning and nodding its head.

"I still can't believe you befriended the Lord of the Coast. Didn't he eat Shanks' arm." said Makino wile giggling and shaking her head at the spectacle before her.

"Can't blame the guy for following his instincts." said Fox with no malice at the memory of the Sea King before him and even began to pet him.

"Later Unagi I'm going to be Pirate King now so watch Foosha's coast for me okay." said Fox as he patted the Sea King's head.

When Fox finished he looked to the ahead of the ship only to see Unagi move in front of the ship as if to stop them.

"What wrong Unagi something over there?" asked Fox.

Unagi then nodded his head and stated to twirl the water with is tail.

"There is a whirlpool that way?" asked Fox.

The Sea King nodded its head to confirming Fox's question.

"Hmm. Ahaa! Unagi mind pulling us past the whirlpool this ship won't survive something like that." said Fox as he pulled out some rope.

Unagi nodded his head again and gripped the rope between its teeth. He then proceeded to pull the four manned boat.

"Shishishi! What a way to begin a voyage. A Makino-obasan." said a happy Fox.

"Indeed Luffy-chan." said Makino as she sat back and began to read a book.

"Obasan! Whatever I'm taking a nap wake me up when we find something interesting." said Fox as he lead on the front of the ship and slept with the rim of his straw hat covering his eyes.

TMTBTF Dream/Flashback TMTBTF

A seven year old Luffy sat on a stool crying while he had a bandage covering the new gash he had inflicted onto himself with a dagger.

"You're such a crybaby Luffy. It's you own fault. What were you trying to prove anyways?" said Shanks as he sat next to Luffy at the bar counter eating.

"I was trying to prove that I'm man enough to follow you on one of your voyages." said a still tearing Luffy.

"Baka! Even if you proved you're man I wouldn't take a kid who doesn't know how to swim. Now drink your juice Luffy you're still a growing boy." said Shanks as he pushed a cup of juice in front of Luffy.

"Hai!" said an esthetic Luffy as he began to drink the juice.

"Hahaha! See you're still just a kid getting so excited over juice. You're not even worth take on a journey as an anchor." said Shanks as he laughed at Luffy.

"Shut up! So what if I can't swim I can fight I have a punch as strong as a pistol!" roared Luffy as he put the cup on the bar counter and flexed his right arm with is left hand on his bicep.

"As strong as a pistol then prove it. Punch me right here give it everything you've got." said Shanks showing the right side of his face to Luffy.

Luffy reared his arm back and unconsciously put all his feeling and energy into it. As his punch made contact to Shanks's face it sent the poorly prepared pirate captain flying and through the side wall of the bar. Shanks's crew, Shanks's himself, Luffy, and Makino who had came back into her bar with a barrel of beer while Luffy was yelling looked on in shock. Shanks after a few moments of shock stood back up; walked in from the hole he made, and sat back down next to Luffy.

"_This Kid used Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki) for a moment there."_ thought Shanks as he finished eating.

"Hey Captain I think it would be alright to bring the kid along just once." said Yassop from one of the tables in the bar.

"Yeah Captain what could one Voyage really do." said Lucky Roo from the same table.

"Fine, but one of you have to forfeit his place permanently." said Shanks halfheartedly.

"Oh well maybe another time Luffy. Back to drinking!" said Lucky.

"Hey I thought you were on my side!" yelled Luffy as he walked up to Lucky.

Just then one of the swinging saloon style doors, came flying into the bar in Luffy's direction. Just before anyone could save Luffy whose emotions were running rampant and his energy at an all time high dodged the door as if he knew witch way it was coming. Shacks for the second time today was shocked at what he just witnessed.

"_That wasn't just a simple dodge he knew it was coming at him even though he could not see it. He used Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki). Damn I give him my hat if he has Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki)."_ thought Shanks as looked to see who kicked in the Door over his shoulder.

Higuma a known mountain bandit on Dawn Island and his gang walked in. He walked up to the counter sparing only a passing glance to the people in the bar and Shanks.

"Wench ten barrel of rum to go we are not here to cause trouble and will only injure as few people as possible. Now!" ordered Higuma.

"Sorry fresh out of rum, beer, and even sake." replied Makino politely though if anyone knew her well enough (Shanks so you know) could see the glint of annoyance in her eyes and her hands reaching for something under the counter.

"Really now. Then what are all of them drinking fruit juice?" asked Higuma not liking the wench's reply.

"Sorry they ordered the last of all my alcoholic beverages." replied Makino once more.

"Come take a seat we are more than happy to share what we have left with you and your Nakama." said Shanks as he offered a bottle of rum to Higuma.

Higuma replied by knocking over Shacks to the ground and shattering the bottle he held up.

"Do you know who I am you pathetic pirate. I'm Higuma the mountain bandit I have an 8,000,000 beri bounty compared to the average 3,000,000 for the east blue. My men and I are known as the scourges of the mountains, and you dare act like you one bottle is enough for us." roared Higuma.

"Now look what you have done." said Shanks as he began to clean up the mess.

Higuma then drew his sword and slashed at the counter destroying glasses plates and bottles making an even bigger mess, knocking over Shanks once more to the ground with back against the counter. Shanks heard the faint sound of a flintlock rifle being cocked from behind his head and through the wood of the counter.

"You like to clean so much here a new mess that should keep you busy for a while. Baka." said Higuma as he and his gang walked out of the bar.

Shanks continued to sit on the ground with the shadow of his Straw hat covering his eyes.

"Makino you can let go of your rifle now." said Shanks as he stood back up and look into her eyes.

It was so quiet the sound of Makino uncocking flintlock and it making contact with the counters shelf was the only thing heard as she put her hands back on top of the counter. Shanks then sat back down on his seat grabbing his hat and began to laugh followed by his crew.

Luffy on the other hand was not amused, not only did the bandit bad mouth his idol, but insulted his obasan enough for her to almost use the rifle that she keep for emergences only. As he march up to Shanks he began to unconsciously draw his emotions and energy to its peek and release it in an instant.

"What the hell you just let them walk all over you like you're some scared cats! You didn't fight back!" roared Luffy as the bust of energy began to affect some of the weaker minded crew members to pass out foaming at the mouth and making the others sweat.

"Whoa take it easy Luffy. It's not worth causing a fight over some spilled rum. Not only that if I started to fight back Makino would have shot him and that would have been bad for her." said Shanks try to calm Luffy down.

"_Damn this kid can use all three forms of Haki. What star was this kid born under, he's only seven years old and already he has the potential that men would kill for."_ thought Shanks.

"Luffy-chan here, have something to eat." said Makino as she set out a plate for him.

"Arigato obasan, just put it on my tab." said Luffy as he began to eat.

"Your tab. You're not even a pirate yet and you're running a tab. You're going to put poor Makino out of business because you can even pay It." teased Shanks.

"Just watch Shanks when I become a pirate I'll use my treasure to pay it all back. Is that okay obasan?" asked Luffy.

"I know you will Luffy-chan and I'll be waiting." said Makino as she came over to Shanks and began to help him clean up.

"Did you know he could use all three forms of Haki?" asked Shanks low enough so only Makino could hear.

"I had a feeling he could, but I never anticipated he could use it at this age. Even though he is young, to use all three unconsciously or not in the same day is something I did not expect." said Makino just as quietly.

Shanks then heard Luffy start of eat very loudly.

"Luffy don't need to stuffy your mouth your food not go…" Shanks stopped himself mid-sentence when he turned to see Luffy's empty plate, but could still hear him scoffing down something. He finally looked to Luffy only to see he was facing the chest he had left on the counter.

"Luffy what are you eating?" asked Shanks with to look of horror plastered on his face.

"Huh." said Luffy with a mouth full as he turned to look at shanks.

And to Shanks and his crew terror Luffy had in his hands a bluish white apple made up of spiral and lightning bolt patterns in his hands. The strange fruit had a good two-thirds of it missing, and the only logical explanation was that the boy holding it had eaten it.

"Luffy tell me you didn't take that fruit from the chest I left on the counter!" said a slightly panicked Shanks.

"I thought I was your dessert so I ate it before you could." said a confused Luffy.

"Spit it out Luffy all of it…" Shanks could not continue because for the fourth time to day he was shocked. As he lifted Luffy by his legs shaking him upside down in hopes to make the boy spit out the fruit he had just eaten. He was shock literally as Luffy's legs turned into lightning, the boy then fell straight to the floor face first splashing and turning into a puddle of water, which then froze over into the shape of Luffy, and for him to finally burp a small gale bowing the ice as if it were just snow revealing a unharmed Luffy lying on the floor with his back to the ground.

"Do you know what you have done?! You've just an Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit), specifically the Arashi-Arashi no Mi (Storm-Storm Fruit). And anyone who eats one losses the ability to swim for going into the sea drains your powers and turns you into a hammer in the water." roared Shanks to Luffy while everyone had the look of fear (Makino) terror or shock (Shanks Crew).

Every one now were frozen in shock staring at Shanks and Luffy.

"But then again that was The Legendary Arashi-Arashi no Mi (Storm-Storm Fruit). Said to be a Logia type Akuma no Mi that gives the user the ability to be a human tempest, making them able to absorb, control, and become the elements that make up a tempest. Lightning, wind, ice and water it's even said that you could take on the traits of lightning wind and ice to make you weightless so one could stand or float in mid-air or on water. So I am unsure if just falling into water will affect you." said Shanks as he remembered the legends and stories of said Akuma no Mi.

"Sugoi! I just became more powerful!" said an esthetic Luffy.

"Or you could have gotten a lot weaker!" roared Shanks.

"NANI! No way!" roared a shocked Luffy.

"BAKA!" yelled an angry Shanks.

The next day Shanks and his crew then left for their last voyage before returning to resupply. Shanks just got off his ship only to meet a panicked Makino.

"Shanks Higuma and his bandits came back to town and started to insult you and your crew. Made Luffy-chan mad enough to fight back for your honor and is now being held prisoner by them. They somehow found out that Luffy-chan ate an Akuma no Mi and have him in Kairoseki Cuffs (Seastone Cuffs)." said a very panicked Makino who was holding a bleeding wound near her shoulder.

"That's why no one was here to meet us. What happened to you?" asked a concerned Shanks as he look to the wound Makino was covering with her hand.

"I tried to get Luffy-chan back but one of the bandits snuck up on me before I could shoot Higuma." said Makino.

"Don't worry we'll take care of It." said Shanks with a straight face as he walked into town.

"Wait Shanks! I mange to steal this while Higuma man handled Me." said Makino handing Shanks a key.

"He man handled you! Now that's going too far, men it looks like we're pounding a few bandits into pulp!" said a now pissed off Shanks as he pocketed the key.

When Shanks and his crew finally found Higuma and his bandits, Higuma himself was stepping on Luffy face.

"Hey now that's no way to treat one of my Nakama." said a grinning Shanks as he approached the bandits.

"You're still here shitty pirate. You have no business here Baka. Now leave before you get hurt." said Higuma as he stepped harder on Luffy's head.

"Come any closer shitty pirate and I blow your head up. Baka!" said the bandit with a cocky grin.

"Risk you life on it." said a equally grinning Shanks with the rim of his hat covering his eyes.

"Nani?" asked the confused bandit.

"With that pistol, you will risk your life." said a calm Shanks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked the bandit as felt uneasy about were this conversation was going.

"This isn't a child's game." stated Shanks as he looked to the bandit and pointed to the flintlock pistol.

As Shanks finished a pistol was shot only for everyone to see that Lucky Roo had snuck up to the bandit while everyone attention was drawn to Shanks and the bandit alone. Lucky had shot the bandit a point blank in the head killing the man instantly, while he simply took a bite out of the piece meat he had, in his other hand the still smoking gun. The bandits, Luffy, the Mayor of Foosha and the villagers who came out to see what the commotion was about stood in shock at the cold blooded display. Makino, Shanks, and his Crew were the only on to not have any reaction at all.

"You killed him!" said a bandit.

"What unfair bastards…" started another.

"Unfair?" stated Yassop more then asked.

"Don't be naïve. You're not fighting against holly men." stating Benn Beckman.

"The ones before you are pirates." said Shanks.

"Shut up!" roared one of the bandits.

"Now listen here bandits. You can spill rum and food, hell you can even spit it all back in my face. I end up laughing about it later, but when you mess with one of my Nakama you asking for a beating." said Shanks staring down the bandits.

"Shanks." said Luffy at this point was crying because of what Shanks had said.

"Asking for a beating. Hahaha! Men kill them all!" ordered Higuma.

As the men charged at Shanks and his crew Benn walked in front pulling out his rifle. "I'm enough to take care of all these men." He stated as he meet the charge holding his rifle like a club knocking all of the bandits out like it was child's play.

"You're dreaming bandit. If you want to fight us, you should bring a warship." Benn said as he aimed at Higuma.

"Wa... Wait a minute! This kid started it first." said Higuma in shock at how strong the pirates were.

"Isn't there a reward on you head." stated Shanks.

Higuna at this point panicked and threw down a smoke-bomb covering the area in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Luffy and the Higuma were gone. "Luffy!" said Shanks as he looked around. "Oh Shit, he took Luffy!" he almost yelled grabbing the sides of his head his face clearly showing panic. "What should We do Now?!" he asked as he looked to Lucky.

"This isn't the time to panic." answered Lucky as he calmed his captain down. "We'll find them if we all look." He said as everyone started to run around town looking.

While everyone was looking in town Higuma was on a small boat holding poor Luffy over the water. "Hahaha! I escaped easily. They'd never to think a bandit would flee to the sea." He said in a cocky way.

"Hey let go of me you stupid mountain monkey! You should just go and die." yelled Luffy from his possession.

"Baka, you're the one who's going to die. You really pissed me off. Bye." said Higuma casually as he tossed Luffy into the open sea.

As Luffy hit the water Higuma was laughing to himself believing he had got away scotch free. The Lord of the Coast arose from behind him and swallowed him whole boat and all. It looked to Luffy who was already starting to sink and began to swim toward him, as it got close it came up and was about swallow Luffy. Fortunately Shanks had made it in time to save Luffy.

Shanks then stared at the Sea King right into its eyes, and with a controlled blast of Haoshoku Haki (Conquers Haki) he simply told it. "Get Lost." The Sea King scared from the blast of Haoshoku Haki did as it was told and left the two alone.

Shanks then began to swim to shore. When the water was at waist deep Shanks pulled out the key and unlocked the Kairoseki Cuffs (Seastone Cuffs). "I have to thank you Luffy. Makino told me everything. You fought them because they insulted our honor." By then Luffy had grabbed onto Shanks started to cry.

"Oy. Don't cry you're a man now." said a smiling Shanks as he looked down to Luffy.

"But… Shanks… Your arm!" roared Luffy as he cried in horror of Shanks missing left arm.

"It isn't worth much one arm. I'm just glad you're safe." said Shanks as he placed his remaining hand on top of Luffy head comforting him.

A few days later Shanks and his crew began the final preparations for leaving Foosha port for good. Luffy stood with Shanks at one of the stair cases leading to the docks.

"So you leaving for good now?" asked a slightly sad Luffy.

"Aye we've made port here for too long any longer and I think Marines will come looking for us." replied Shanks.

"I won't ask you to take me this time. I've decided to do it myself, become a pirate on my own." said a smiling Luffy.

Shanks simply turned his head to look at Luffy and showed tongue. "Either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me. Like you can become a pirate." He said with a teasing smile.

"I Will! I'll gather my own Nakama that will beat yours and find the world greatest treasure! No Matter What I Will Become Pirate King!" roared Luffy as loud as he could.

Shanks fully turned to face Luffy with a smile. "Oh, you're going to beat us…" he said with a wide grin as Luffy was on the verge of tears. Shanks took of his straw hat. "Then…" as he placed the hat on Luffy's head. "I'll let you take care of my hat. It's very important to me. Take good care of it. And some day return it to me as a great pirate. It's a promise, Luffy?" he finished with a face splitting wide grin.

With tears flowing down his face he replied. "Hai, Some Day As Pirate King I'll Return It!" with his hands above his head.

"I'll hold you to it Luffy." said Shanks as he and his crew sailed away.

(Author's note everything after this point is canon until after Sabo's 'death' that's where the opening of this chapter comes in.)

TMTBTF Dream/Flashback End TMTBTF

"Fox-kun we've found something interesting." said Makino as she Shook Fox awake.

Fox woke up and looked to where Makino was facing, he then noticed it has been a few hours past from when they started. Unagi had apparently left back to Foosha's coast and a cruise ship was being attacked by a pirate ship.

Fox looked to the Jolly Roger of the pirate vessel and noticed who it belonged to. "Alvida Pirates. Hmm." said Fox to more to himself then to Makino.

"You planning to recruit them?" asked Makino.

"Na. Alvida herself alone but not the crew, but right now I don't see a point to It." answered Fox.

"How so?" asked Makino.

"I've heard how she treats people, and I don't like it. Maybe if her attitude changes." answered Fox as he strapped a belt that had a simple Katana fastened to the left side of the belt. The belt also had pistols and holsters (flintlocks) attached so that one hung near his right thigh and two more that hung from his lower back. Fox than pulled out a simple black coat and draped it over his shoulders (same way Shanks dose).

Makino took this as a sign to prepare herself as well, she put on a belt that had a shoulder strap attached to it so she could holster her flintlock rifle diagonally across her back. She had two pistols and holsters (flintlocks as well) at the right and left of her hips, and two long daggers strapped across her lower back with one of the hilts at her left and the other to her right. "My, I almost forgot how this all felt." she said as she straighten her close out. She was wore a simple white shirt with black Capri cargo pants. She was also warring custom made knee high steel-toed two inch heeled boots with her pants hems tucked into her boots. To finish everything Makino her hair tied in a sort ponytail with her usual bangs still framing her face.

"So shall we give these people an impression that they will never forget!" stated Fox with a eat shit grin.

"Let's Fox-Sencho." answered Makino sporting the same grin.

"Yosh! Let's go Monkey D. Makino, or do you prefer 'Sure Shot' Makino." stated Fox more then said.

"I actually fear asking how you found all that out." said Makino.

"Easy I asked Jiji." said a smiling Luffy.

"Should have known that would be the case, tousan dose have a habit of saying things that should stay unsaid." said Makino as she giggled and shook her head.

"Shishishi! Let's go!" said Luffy as threw two ropes with grappling hooks to the Alvida Pirates ship to secure it. Then grabbed Makino's shoulder and both disappeared with a flash of light.

**Drago Cresta: There you all have it the adventure has begun. This is just the beginning be expecting more to come.**

**Makino: Drago-san who will be doing the disclaimer next chapter?**

**D.C.: You know what I need to think of that. Until then Makino it you please.**

**Makino: Please leave a comment at your leisure and we hope you enjoyed.**

**Drago Out**


	2. Meet Coby, Nami, and Zoro

**Drago Cresta: Hello every one.**

**Ace: Hey Drago.**

**D.C.: …**

**D.C.: Ace where is everyone else?**

**Ace: (looks around) Not sure I could have sworn they were behind me.**

**Buggy: Hahaha! I have tied up everyone else and I am hijacking the story from you.**

**Alvida (before eating Sube-Sube no Mi (Slip-Slip Fruit)): Hey Buggy you want me to hit him now. (sanding behind Drago)**

**D.C.: Give me a moment. (snaps fingers and Alvida changes to after eating Sube-Sube no Mi) That's better. Now you may proceed.**

**Alvida: (lifts mace and throws it to Buggy knocking him out)**

**D.C.: Okay what was that about? Weren't you supposed to knock me out instead of him?**

**Alvida: Well you did just enhance my beauty at the cost of my freckles.**

**D.C.: Yeah that what I did. (sweat drops)**

**Ace: I thought you just got rid of all of her wei… (Drago covers his mouth)**

**D.C.: *Do not finish that sentence you're going to get us killed.* (*whispering so you know*) Anytime Alvida.**

**Alvida: I also looked ahead of the story through you mind.**

**D.C.: Please milady no spoilers for the readers. Keep them to yourself and please do us the honors.**

**Alvida: Drago Cresta does not own the rights to one piece, and has no hand in any of it production. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 2: Meet Coby, Nami and Zoro

Alvida and her crew were terrorizing the civilians in the ball room of the cruise ship.

"Anyone who resists will be thrown into the ocean!" stated Alvida as she and her crew began to laugh.

The Alvida Pirates were so busy with the civilians that they failed to see the orange haired woman change close to look like a pirate and sneak onto their ship. As she approached the door leading to the lower hull of the ship the man left to watch the ship came out.

"Hey who are you? I've never seen you before." said the pirate as he lead in to look closely at the woman.

Taking the opportunity the woman kicked the man in the crotch as hard as she could; knocking the pirate out (in the most painful way for a man to be knocked out). She then smirked and entered the ship.

TMTBTF Mean while with Coby TMTBTF

While Coby was rolling a large barrel of wine to the door of the kitchen, three pirates came in to see what he was doing.

"Hey you coward, are you hiding and doing nothing again?" asked the second pirate to come in menacingly.

"Not at all! I was just pushing his wine barrel…" said Coby in a panic to the second pirate.

"hehehe! We'll lighten you loaded." replied the second who looked at the barrel with a greedy look.

"We're thirsty." said the third pirate to come in.

"No way! If Alvida-sama finds out, you'll be killed." said Coby as he began to panic more.

"I'll be fine so long as you keep your mouth shut! Right, Coby?" threatened the first pirate to come in.

"Yeah, that's true…" said a scared Coby.

The second lifted the barrel so that it was right side up. "It's pretty heavy." he stated.

"hee, can't wait!" said the third in excitement.

"Don't be greedy, I'm going to smash it open right now." said the second as popped his knuckles. As he reared up his fist to punch the barrel a flash blinded everyone in the room.

As their vision return to normal Fox and Makino were in the Kitchen with them but with their backs facing them. They all began to sweat fearing who these people could be.

Fox then began to scratch his head as he looked around his back still facing Coby and the pirates. "This doesn't look like any ballroom I've ever seen, it look more like a kitchen to Me." said Fox in a nonchalant manner.

The three pirates and Coby just face planted at what Fox had said. Fox had heard the sound of the men's face plants turned to look at them. By then the pirates and Coby recomposed themselves and waited to see what he would do next.

"Who are you are you guys?" asked Fox casually.

The pirates did not expect that and got into Fox face yelling. "Who the hell are you?!" with a comical surprised look and shark like pointed teeth.

"Comedians then, do you know why this ballroom looks like a kitchen?" asked Fox in a totally innocent manner.

"This is the kitchen you Baka!" roared back the three still making the faces.

"Really, I wonder why we ended up here?" said Fox scratched his head as he heard his stomach growled. "That's why we ended up in the kitchen." he stated when it stopped.

Makino at this point began to giggle loudly. "Seems like you gut lead us here." she said between giggles.

The pirates drew their swords and pointed them at the two. "Stop screwing around don't you know we're pirates." threatened the three.

Fox just went up to Coby and asked "Hey kid do you…" but was cut off as one of the three got angry.

"Listen to what I'm saying!" yelled the first.

"You brat!" said the third as all three raised their swords to strike at Fox.

At this point Coby was scared to death as the pirates brought their blades down to kill Fox. Coby coved his eyes waiting for the sound of death to fallow.

"Die!" roared the three only for their blades to be blocked by Makino's rifle.

Fox at this moment drew his sword, and Makino pushed the three back while moving to the side. When she was clear Fox with a single slash cut the blades clean off of the pirate's swords before the three landed on their asses. It happened so fast that Coby had his eyes covered for only a moment, and when he uncovered his eyes the three pirates were on their asses with the look of shock on their faces. Fox stood tall and confident that Coby could not help but to admire.

"Who are you two?" the pirates asked in absolute shock.

"Me. I'm Monkey D. Fox. Nice to meet you!" said Fox with a grin.

"And I'm Monkey D. Makino." said Makino with a soft smile even though she had her rifle aimed at the one of them.

The three stared in shock. "As in 'Sure Shot' Makino of the Roger Pirates?" they asked now shake in their skin. When she smiled and nodded her head the pirates ran as fast as they could, screaming their heads off.

"What up with them?" asked Fox innocently as he walked toward the pantry.

"Wa… Wait where are you going if you don't leave now they will come back with their Nakama and kill you both." said Coby trying to pull Fox.

Fox on the other hand was walking as it Coby didn't weigh a thing. Fox walked straight into the pantry with Makino following after him. Once inside Fox found a box of apples and began to eat them.

Coby closed the pantry doors hoping to hide from Alvida and her crew. "Fox-san right I'm Coby. That was amazing back there but what did you do?" he had asked.

"Nothing really they were not worth much effort. Hey kid you don't look like a pirate to me how did you end up working for the Alvida Pirates?" asked Fox as he continued to eat more of the apples. At this point Makino had also begun to eat some as well.

"That was…a fateful day. That day I came aboard, intending to go fishing… but it turn out that boat was going to a pirate ship! For the last two years I've been working like a slave so they wouldn't kill Me." said a very depressed Coby.

"You always could have left or run away." said a sympathetic Makino.

"No impossible. If Alvida-sama found out… I'm just so scared just thinking of it I can't even feel my legs." said a panicked Coby only for Fox to flick him in the forehead.

"Baka! So you rather stay be treated like shit for the rest of your life. I don't know what more pathetic your situation or you being a coward." said Fox nonchalantly as he finished a fifth apple.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

As Alvida and her crew began to load their plunder from the cruise ship the orange haired girl had just finished empting the pirate's treasure that was already on their ship.

"Hurry up, get the treasure onto our ship before the Marines get here." ordered Alvida as she watch her crew work. "Anyone not working gets my mace in your face!" she threatened her crew.

Just then two of the three pirates that ran form Fox came through the entrance and exit for the lower leaves of the ship. "Alvida-sama there is a monster down in…" they said only to dodge form getting Alvida's mace in the face. Unfortunately for their third companion as he squeezed himself up past his friends, and took the mace to the body. The blow had sent him flying a few doesn't feet back destroying some of the cruise ship's railing and sending him into the sea. The mace itself had flown up from the impact, and came right back down onto the head of the two that dodged.

"Who are you calling a monster!" growled an angry Alvida.

"I mean there is two people down below, one of them seems like a bounty hunter the other is 'Sure Shot' Makino!" said one of the two while having a panic attack.

The crew froze at the mention of 'Sure Shot' Makino. Alvida herself was sweating a little. "'Sure Shot' Makino is on this ship." she thought out loud. "If I kill her then my bounty would go up tremendously I be the most wanted and considered most powerful pirate in the east blue." said a smiling Alvida.

TMTBTF Back in the Kitchen TMTBTF

"You're right! If only I was brave enough. I could run away and do what I dream of doing. What is you dream Fox-san?" asked Coby.

Fox smiled a big goofy grin. "Me, I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He stated without hesitation and with conviction.

Coby jaw dropped at the statement! "P… P… Pirate King?" asked Coby with shock. "That means you and Makino-san are pirates?" he asked still in shock.

"Hai." said Fox casually.

"Your Nakama?" Coby continued to ask.

"Just Makino-obasan for now but I will be recruiting more as I go." answered Fox nonchalantly.

Coby sat there in frozen shock as Makino stood near to the door and giggled at his shock slacked jawed look. "Pirate King, the man who has everything in the world, wealth, fame, and power all united to one man. That means you are after 'One Piece'." he stated standing up in a panicked state.

"Aye." said Fox casually looking at is nails.

"All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure. It's impossible, absolutely impossible; no one can get to the top in this Great Pirate Era. It can't be done. Impossible!" ranted Coby only for Fox to flick him in the head again.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Coby while rubbing his forehead.

"Because you're acting like a coward." said a calm Fox.

"It fine, it's not as bad as Alvida-sama and her crew." stated Coby.

"It doesn't matter to me, if it's possible or not. I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if I die fighting for It." said a ginning Fox as he took off hat and looked at it.

Coby stared at Fox in awe at his bravery. "I never thought about it like that before. To become a Marine without fear." said Coby in a sad tone.

"To become a Marine is your dream?" asked Fox.

"Hai. To catch all the bad guys in the world, it's been my dream since my childhood. Do you think I can do it Fox-san?" asked Coby.

"Coby the only one that can truly stop you from your dream is yourself. Do whatever it takes and if you die trying at least go down fighting. I can help you if you want, but you have to do something for Me." said Fox to Coby with a smile.

"Hai, please anything." said a happy Coby.

"When you become a Marine remember the world is not as cut and dray as some will try and make you believe. Thou not many are around there are good pirates out there as well as bad Marines. There are as many shades of gray out there as there is black and white. Do this and we are even." said Fox with a toothy smile.

"That it?" asked Coby in awe at Fox's request.

"Aye." replied Fox.

"I'll do it! That's a promise." said a happy Coby.

"Good. Now let's help the civilians while we're here." said Fox in a casual tone.

"You're really going to help people you don't now?" asked Coby in shock.

"Why not. I may be a pirate myself, but there is no reason for us to not be civil." Fox said with a smile as he walked to Makino who was waiting by the door.

"Hai! Let's catch Alvida!" roared Coby with new found confidents.

Just then the roof of the panty collapsed and caused a dust cloud. Just then they heard a voice coming from the cloud. "Making friends like these… who are you going to catch... eh, Coby!" said the voice as the dust cleared to reveal 'Iron Mace' Alvida.

Fox leaned forward to help Coby only to be stopped by swords being stabbed through the wall and door behind him. Alvida took the opportunity to examine the other two in the room.

"You're not Pirate Hunter Zoro, but you are definitely 'Sure Shot' Makino. When I'm done with you I'll be famous, but first. Coby! Who is the most beautiful woman in this Ocean?" said Alvida with a smug smile.

Coby losing all of his recently earned confidence started to tremble and said. "T…that of course…" was all he could finish before Fox interrupted him.

"Hey, Coby who's the fat lady?" asked Fox innocently while pointing at Alvida.

At that question Alvida, Coby, and two of Alvida's crew members who were looking from the hole in the roof stared in shock, while Makino shoved her fist into her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

The two crew members from above were trembling and said. "Fat." said one. "Now he's done it." said the other.

"GAKI!" roared Alvida as lifted and brought down her mace to crush Fox.

Fox simply jumped away before the mace even came close; causing it to crush some of the steps and the platform he was standing on. Fox had landed next to Coby who had covered himself to protect him from the debris. "Let's go." said Fox as he grabbed Coby by the hands and jumped up and out of the hole followed by Makino.

When Fox landed on the deck he let go of Coby's hand only to notice several pirates waiting for him. One had charged at him with his sword only for Fox to back flip out of the way and slam the steel toes of his boots into the man's chin. The pirate went up and back knocked completely unconscious. Another swung at Fox as he stood on his hand from the back flip, only for Fox to launch himself up and over the pirate with his hands.

In mid air Fox spun himself, stuck his left leg out and slammed his heal into the pirate's temple Knocking him out as well. Four more lunged at Fox as he landed only for him to back pedal immediately just barely dodging the pirate's swords. Coby stared in shock and awe at Fox's fighting prowls while Fox stood up straight and smirk. Just then a pirate jumped from the upper level sword ready to cleave Fox in half. Fox just side step knowing the man was coming down toward him.

Makino then charged from her position next to Coby at the man and kneed him in the face sending him skyward. Fox then jumped up to meet him and kicked him into the four that attacked him moments before. "It not polite to attack someone from behind." roared Fox as he sent the man flying into the men knocking them all out.

Makino then triple back flip away from Fox landing back next to Coby. Fox noticed this and looked back only to see a large group of pirates behind him. "Ahh!" yelled Fox as he ran away for the group. "It not fair to attack with more people!" he continued to yell as he ran passed the mast Fox then stopped and spun around. "Well no where to go." said Fox as he bowed his head and waited for them to get closer.

When the pirates were right on top of him Fox smirked. "Just kidding! Whirlwind Lift!" a strong wind that came out of nowhere lifted him up into the air and out of the range of the Pirates swords and held him there. Fox's smirk still present on his face stared down at the Pirates. The pirates began to run in the opposite direction fearing for their lives. "Whirlwind Cyclone!" roared Fox as he began to spin like a top making a mini tornado which then turned sideways and fly strait at the running men and sending them all either flying or outright knocking them out.

Alvida who was climbing out of the hole she made while fox was in the air stared in shock at what she saw. "Nani!" she yelled at what she just witnessed.

Coby was in the same state of shock as Alvida. As he approached Fox on shaky legs he spoke. "Fox-san, what are you?" asked Coby as he watched Makino walk over to Fox and stared to pick the downed pirates pockets.

"Me, I'm a tempest man." said Fox as he make his right hand turn into lightning, his left into water, had wind pick up dust and spin it around him in a mini dust devil, and froze the deck around him in a six foot in diameter circle.

"Tempest man… That…" said Coby who then noticed someone was behind him. He then quickly crawled and stood behind Fox.

Alvida who was the one behind Coby stared at Fox. She noticed that in his eye she could see that there was more to him then she originally thought. "You ate an Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit) right?" she asked.

"Yup the tempest one." said Fox casually.

"Is that so? I've only ever heard rumors, but I never thought they really existed. You also have moves… Are you a bounty hunter?" asked Alvida.

"I'm a pirate." said Fox nonchalantly.

"Pirate. That would explain why 'Sure Shot' is with you, but just you two?" asked Alvida while scoffing.

"For now, I'm always looking out for new recruits." Fox replied.

"Hahaha! I see you're a pirate. That makes us enemies doesn't it?" stated Alvida.

Coby slightly shivering behind Fox began to whisper. "F…Fox-san, run." He said fearing for his new found friend's life.

"Why?" Fox asked as he looked a Coby.

"You saw the power of her Iron Mace. She is powerful…" Coby stopped himself as smirk appear on Fox's face and remembered what he had said earlier about his dream.

"Powerful what?" asked Alvida.

Whit a new sense of vigor Coby straightens out his posture and held his head high. "What I meant to say is. Alvida is the Fattest, Ugliest Sea Hag That Ever Existed!" roared Coby right into Alvida's face.

At that statement the crew that returned to the ship to load the plunder, stared in slack jawed shock. Alvida though had a tick mark appear on her face as she seethed in anger and embarrassment. Makino and Fox had just outright laughed out loud at everyone's reaction to the statement.

"What did you say!?" roared Alvida in anger.

"I'm going to join the Marines and fight pirates like you." Coby answered back.

"Do you know what you are saying?" roared back Alvida.

"I know what I'm saying and I mean it. I'll do what I want. I'll join the Marines and capture people like you!" Coby said with confidents.

"Little GAKI (Brat)!" roared Alvida as she raised her mace over her head.

"_No regrets! No regrets! I said It! I fought for my dream!"_ thought Coby waiting to be smashed.

"Well said Coby. I'll take care of the rest." said Fox as he stood in front of him.

As Alvida brought her mace down Fox lifted his hand and flicked it causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Fox then reared his fist back and threw a punch as his hand was coated in a layer of lightning. "Lightning Shot!" roared Fox as his fist made contact with Alvida gut. Alvida stood there slightly bent from the powerful blow, all of a sudden the sound of thunder echoed all around them and Alvida was sent flying into the sky.

Alvida's remaining crew stared in slack jawed shock. "Oy! You have a problem if I take Coby with me?" Fox asked the slack jawed crew. They promptly and vigorously shock their heads and said no.

"Good. Makino-obasan you should stop that cat bugler from taking the money we stored on our ship." said Fox using Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) to check the state of their ship.

"Hai Sencho." Makino said as she jumped over the railing and into Fox and her ship. As she fell she could see an orange haired girl had stolen Alvida's treasure and one of her long boats, pulled it along side theirs and was about to step onto it. When Makino landed on to her ship she caused it to rock and freak out the orange haired girl.

"You know it impolite to steal from someone like me." She said as she pointed her rife at the girl.

The girl chuckled sheepishly. "Gomen." she said hoping it would calm the woman if front of her.

Just then the sound of something cutting through the air echoed all around followed by a trio of explosions in the water around the ships. Makino turned to see three Marine ships just a few miles away. "Late as ever." She stated calmly, just then there was the sound of someone lading behind her and something being dropped onto their ship.

"Obasan we leave now." said a smiling Fox as he dropped Coby like a sack of potatoes.

The sound of a cannon being shot was heard. Fox saw a cannon ball coming towards them, he watch and guessed its trajectory and estimated it would land dead center of the thief's boat. Fox being the gentleman he was jumped to the front of the girls ship extended his right hand and caught the cannon ball like a toy. He then threw it back with more power then when it was fist shot. The cannon ball soared through the air, hitting one of the Marine ships right into the powder magazine igniting the powder and destroying the ship in a blazing explosion.

Fox looked to the girl with a toothy grin. "You have a good day now miss…" he trailed off waiting to see if she would give him her name.

The girl on the other hand could not help but to blush a little at how confident he seemed in himself. "Nami." She said a little unsure why she had just told this man her name.

Fox smile just got wider and with a two finger salute. "See ya later Nami-chan." He said as he back flipped off of her boat and onto his. Suddenly a cannon ball landed between their boats causing the water to splash up, and bock their view.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

With Fox's boat in the middle of the ocean, Coby was checking the sail of the ship; Makino was in the back of the ship counting the money she had pilfered off the unconscious pirates, and Fox was fiddling with a map and a compass trying to figure out their next course of action.

"We manage to get away from them, somehow." said Coby as he sat down in the middle of the boat.

"Hey Coby do you know anything on Pirate Hunter Zoro." asked Fox still trying to find their heading.

"Just that he is considered a beast of a man, and that he was captured by the Marines of the 153rd Branch." said Coby.

"That's in Shells Town. Not far from where we are actually." said Fox as he corrected the ships course to Shells Town.

"You're not planning to recruit Roronoa Zoro?" asked a nervous Coby.

"Hai!" said a smiling Fox.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

In a field tied to a cross was a man. He wore a dark green bandana, a simple white shirt, with a green haramaki over it, dark pants, and black boots this man was nun-other than Roronoa Zoro.

**Drago Cresta: Well there you have another Chapter for you all.**

**Luffy: Drago-san that was amazing the way you made me move and how I beat all of them… SUGOI!**

**D.C.: Take it easy Luffy let me explain the techniques you just used.**

**A.N. (in order of appearance)**

**Lightning Jump**

**Though this moves name was not said aloud this was the move that allowed Fox and Makino to disappear in the end of chapter one and reappear in the beginning of this one. This technique allows Fox and anyone making physical contact with him to temporally become a lightning bolt and move as fast as light to a planed or marked location. **

**This move has both good points and bad points to it. For instants anyone making physical contact with fox can and will follow along for the ride whether friend or foe. Other Logia type Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit) users; can not be transported with Fox in any form, or way.**

**A planed path is when Fox visualizes where he wants to go. This has fatal flaws though if Fox does not have a near pinpoint accurate idea of where he wants to go he could end up somewhere else entirely. Unfotunetly urges, wants, and needs can also dictate the course of the planed path. Like for instance in this chapter Fox planed to go to the ballroom and ended up in the kitchen because he was hungry.**

**A marked location is a sure fire way of getting anywhere with this move. The flaws for this course is that he needs to leave a mark made of and from lightning that he generates himself. The mark can be left on anything like paper, wood, concrete, etc, the problem is each mark is a onetime use as it burn to ash upon his arrival.**

**Whirlwind Lift**

**This technique let Fox use gale force wind to lift himself or others into the air. Only when Fox uses it on himself dose it leaves him in the air.**

**Whirlwind Cyclone**

**When Fox uses this move the wind or air around him starts to spin him like a top, while he is like this Fox tilts himself towards his opponents. When like this Fox acts like a screw being driven into wood, pushing aside anything in his path. This move is the tempest equivalent of the Gumu-Gumu no Rocket used as an attack.**

**Lightning Shot**

**Say hello to the Tempest version of the Gumu-Gumu no Pistol. This technique is really simple as Fox throws a punch his hand is coated in lightning. Upon impact the lightning is shot forward by the punch. Similar to when lightning strikes is what causes thunder to follow right after the punch.**

**How powerful a blow, is determined by how long, how much and how fast the lightning coating is charged. This is done when Fox rears his fist back for he gathers the natural static electricity in the air and or his natural internal electrical pulses.**

**Haki**

**You only get to see glimpses of them the only reason I don't mention them or say when he uses them sometimes in the fic, is because he does not really uses them as much as he should. Right now he only has the basics. Now where and who taught him is a surprise and best left reveled latter when the time comes.**

**D.C.: There you have it the move used in this chapter if you feel that I forgot to mention anything be sure to PM me. Now Zoro if you please.**

**Zoro: Zzzzzz.**

**D.C.: Give me a moment. (then proceeds to kick Zoro in the head three times)**

**Zoro: Hey I'm awake! (said after the fist kick)**

**D.C.: (when finished) Good! Now please sign us off.**

**Zoro: *damn stupid writer.* Please leave a review if you want to.**

**D.C.: And!**

**Zoro:… (looks confused)**

**D.C.: Did you not read your lines.**

**Zoro: There's a script?!**

**D.C.: (sighs deeply) Should have thought as much. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Drago Out**


	3. First Mate, The Marine, The Navigator

**Drago Cresta: Hello everyone. I apologize for the late updated more details will be left at the end of the chapter.**

…

**D.C.: Okay where is everyone. (looks around)**

**Coby: I… I think I'm… the only one here. Drago-san.**

**D.C.: Good you're here Coby, but what about the rest?**

**Coby: They said they had… other things to do.**

**D.C.: Okay? Oh well then. Now to the reader that left reviews thank you, and I hope that I will meet up to everyone's expectations. So then Coby please do us the honors.**

**Coby: Drago Cresta does not own one piece. Please enjoy and review.**

**With everyone else in the Brake Room**

**Zoro: So there is a script to what we're suppose to say during these opening and closing notes.**

**Ace: I think it's more of a guide line for us to follow at our own accord.**

**Nami: Yeah. I can't see Luffy or Usopp following any of this.**

**Sanji: (looking pissed off) Yeah and I apparently don't have any more lines until the Baratie Arc.**

**Luffy and Usopp: (come running into the brake room) Guys Drago let Coby do the Disclaimer!**

**Everyone: NANI!**

Chapter 3: First Mate Zoro, Marine Coby, and Navigator Nami

Fox, Makino and Coby could see Shells Town from their boat as they approached. Coby was shaking in a nervous wreck and could not hold his question back.

"Fox-san do you really intend to recruit Roronoa Zoro into your crew?" asked Coby knowing and fearing the answer.

"Hai. Like I told you the last four times, I want Roronoa Zoro for my Nakama." Fox said with a happy smile.

"They say he's a demon in human flesh." said Coby in fear only for Fox to flick him in the forehead. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"What was it I told you to do for me? The world is not black and white as you think. I will reserve my opinion until I meet him myself because not all rumors are true." said a smirking Fox.

"Hai." answered a sadden Coby.

"Don't ponder on it to long Coby. Obasan how much did you pilfer of Alvida's crew?" asked Fox.

"Around 50,000 Beri adding it to what we have already have brings us to a total of 589,000 Beri." answered splitting the money into half putting them into two satchels and handing one of them to Fox.

"Alright let's find our new Nakama!" said an exited Fox as he slung the satchel over his shoulder as Coby tied up the Ship.

As Fox, Makino and Coby walked through the markets of Shells Town. Coby was thinking of what Fox said while walking with his head down.

"Coby I told you don't ponder on it too much. We'll see how he is when we meet him." said Fox as he stopped in front of a fruit vendor. Grabbing a pear he took a bit out of it he reached into his satchel and tossed a five Bari coin to the vendor. He looked to the center of the Island at the Marine Base. "Well there's the Marine base. Zoro must be there." He said casulaly causing the fruit vendor and everyone around them to back away from them in fear.

"It looks like Zoro's name is taboo." Coby whispered to Fox at the reactions of the people around them.

Fox brushed it off and began to walk toward the Marine base. "Well since we are here how about we go and get you into the Marines." He said in a casual tone.

"I'm now sure if I'm ready yet. Besides I heard that this base is under the command of Captain Morgan." said a nervous Coby only for the people around them to react the same way they did when Zoro was mentioned.

"Now that's odd!" said a curious Makino.

Coby looked around at the reactions of the people. "Okay I can understand them reacting at Zoro's name, but a Marine Captain's name alone get the same reaction."

"Remember what I said Coby." said a calm Fox. Though he did not like the reaction at all he had to keep calm, less he jump the gun and cause his friend to give up his dream.

When they arrived at the base the front gates were closed and sealed shut.

"Looks like there not letting anyone leave or come in for that matter." said Fox as he looked around for another means in.

"Well looks like this is where we part ways, even though we haven't…" was all Coby could say as he noticed nether pirate was next to him. He then began to search the area to find them. Immediately though he found them to his dismay, Fox was on the top of the wall with only his arms holding his head above the liege to look into the execution field. Makino was actually sitting on top of the liege, one leg neatly on top of the other in a lady like fashion, and over the other side of the wall.

"Ahh! What are you two doing up there get down before you get shot, or worse get arrested!" Coby half yelled half whispered in a panic. (A.N. kudos to those who catch to joke here)

Fox looked down to Coby and raised an eye brow at the statement, but brushed it away immediately. "Coby I think I can see him, he's tied to a cross in the yard." He said gesturing Coby to come up and see.

Coby climbed up to meet Fox and positioned himself in the same manner as Fox. "I doubt it is him he most likely in a cell deep inside…" was all he could say as he saw the man known as Pirate Hunter Zoro.

"_That bandana… The haramaki… It is Roronoa Zoro."_ thought a stunned Coby.

"Wonder if I untied him he'd be grateful enough to Join and be my Nakama." said Fox to himself more then to anyone else.

"Don't say such things. What if he decides to attack you instead." said a panicked Coby.

"Hey you guys. You're bothering me… Get lost." said Zoro as he looked up to the three.

"I think we should leave there's no way you're going to get him as you Nakama." said a panicked Coby as he scooted over to Fox.

Suddenly the top of a ladder appeared where Coby had last been. A little girl came up and looked to the three and shushed them. The girl then dropped a rope to get down into the yard and went up to Zoro.

"Ahh! Fox-san, stop her she'll be kill…" was all Coby could say as Fox flicked him again.

"What?" asked Zoro in a flat tone when the girl stopped in front of him

"I thought you be hungry so I made you some Onigiri." said the smiling girl as she began to unwrap the small package she carried.

"You're going to get killed, shorty. Go away." said a calm Zoro.

"You haven't eaten yet though. Here! This is my first time making it, I did my best and made it with all my heart." said the happy girl.

"I'm not hungry! You're getting annoying, so hurry up and go home!" said Zoro only slightly raising his voice.

"But…" the girl said with a sad and confused tone.

"I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!" answered Zoro.

The gates of the execution field opened as three men came into the yard. "You shouldn't be bulling kids." said a man in a purple suit who was followed by two Marines. "Looks like you're still energetic Roronoa Zoro." said the man as he approached Zoro and the girl.

"Well this is interesting." said Fox as he studied the men who came into the yard.

"Thank goodness, Marines the girl should be safe now." said Coby with a sigh of relief.

The man and Marine guards were now next to Zoro and the girl. "Oh Onigiri that looks good." said the man as he reached for one and ate it in two bites. "Yuck! This is full of sugar; you're supposed put salt in onigiri! Salt you stupid girl!" roared the man to the girl.

"I thought they would taste better sweet." said the girl as she stared at the man as he swiped the last onigiri and began to stomp on it. "Stop! Stop!" cried the girl as she kneels down to try and stop the man. "I tried my best and put all my heart into them." said the heartbroken girl.

"How despicable." said Makino in a flat tone reaching for her rifle.

"Don't interfere Obasan I want to see how this end. If it looks like the girl will be harmed I'll step in, just cover the flank." said Fox with a stoic tone, and narrowed eyes.

"Didn't you read the resent posters; anyone who helps this criminal is to be executed by order of Captain Morgan. You do know who my father is." said the man with and arrogant tone.

"He's Cpt. Morgan's son." stated a shocked Coby.

"Hold fire Obasan. We need more information before we pick a fight with Morgan." ordered Fox with a calculated stare.

"Marine since she is just a little girl we'll let her off with a warning. Throw her out." said the man.

"But Helmeppo sir she a little girl." said the Marine.

"Did you forget who my father is? Now throw her out!" yelled the now named man Helmeppo.

The marine approached the girl and crouched down to her height grabbing her. "I'm sorry for this. Just tuck into a ball so you don't get hurt as much." He whispered to the girl as he tossed her over the wall.

Makino and Fox had heard what the man said now knew something was going on now in this base. Reacting quickly as the girl sail over Makino she jump and caught the girl mid air causing Makino to back flip from the catch. She rights herself so she could land square on her feet while sliding back.

Coby and Fox were quick to get down and check on the two, but just before Fox got down he saw the marine that threw the girl have the look of relief at Makino's intervention.

"Makino-san, are you two okay?" Coby said in a frenzy coming over and checking them both.

Makino nodded as the girl thanked her she looked to wear Fox was and gave him a nod as well. Fox with a nod turned and went over the wall.

TMTBTF Before Fox Climbed Over the Wall TMTBTF

"You shit! She was just a little girl!" roared Zoro.

"She lucky she was and was saved by your watchers otherwise I would have shot her myself. Anyways you have more important matter to worry about like staying alive." said Helmeppo in an arrogant tone.

"Ten more days the month is up and I go free." said Zoro staring daggers at Helmeppo.

"Until then stay lively." Helmeppo laughed as he and the Marines left.

Zoro put his head down and was going to sleep until he heard footsteps approach.

"Shishishi! You're quite the stubborn one, aren't you." said a smiling Fox as Zoro looked at him.

"You're still here. Didn't I tell you to get lost!" said Zoro in a flat tone.

Fox continued as if Zoro had not said anything. "I would have escaped in three days."

"That the difference between you and me! I'll survive and show them all definitely!" said Zoro with absolute confidence.

Fox just smirked at his words and turned to leave until Zoro stopped him. "Wait! Can you give me that?" he asked as he looked to where the Onigiri that was squashed was.

Fox raised an eye brow know what Zoro was asking for and looked down near his feet. "You sure you want this, it more of a dirt ball then anything now?" he asked as he leaned down and examined what used to be an onigiri.

"Shut up and give it to me!" roared an angry Zoro.

Doing as asked Fox tossed the dirt ball into Zoro's open mouth and watch as he chew it and swallow only to cough because of the dirt. "Told you so." said a straight faced Fox.

"Tell her it was delicious and thank you for the meal." said Zoro.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

In an ally next to Food Foo Fox had passed Zoro message to the little girl.

"Really!?" she asked Fox.

Fox had sat on top of a barrel Coby sat on top the stairs to the restaurant Makino was leaning on a wall next to Fox and the little girl was standing between them.

"Yup! He ate all of It." answered Fox with a big smile.

"I'm so happy." said the girl.

"Little one what is your name I never got it?" asked Fox with a smile.

"My name is Rika." She said with a smile.

"Is Zoro really a bad guy." said a confused Coby.

"No he's not. Zoro-oniisan got arrested because Helmeppo let his pet wolf run around freely and it try to attack me. Oniisan killed it and Helmeppo tried to attack him. Then oniisan punched Helmeppo and because of that he threatened to have me and my mom executed. Helmeppo then told him if he took our place and survived an entire month then he let him go and leave us alone." said Rika in near tears.

"And from the looks of him Helmeppo often comes around and hit him while he's tied up." said a stoic Fox already knowing the answer he could see how bang up Zoro was for a man was only tied up.

"Yeah he does it's been twenty day since oniisan was first tied up." said a sobbing Rika.

The sound of braking plates came from inside the restaurant making the four go inside.

TMTBTF Inside Food Foo TMTBTF

Helmeppo had knocked over more plates over and put his feet up on the table. "I'm hungry! We're all going to eat for free. Hey hurry up and give me some wine." He said impatiently.

Sitting at a few tables behind Helmeppo was Nami who was appalled at the Marine Captain son's attitude.

"What's taking so long? Hurry up!" he said impatiently. When Rika's mother came over with a glass and a bottle of wine Fox had came in and watch Helmeppo with a straight face. "Oh that's right. Since I'm tired of waiting, I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone." said Helmeppo as he laughed.

When Fox heard that he charged at Helmeppo and punched him in the left side of his face. Helmeppo went flying and crashed into the wall near his table. He was going to say something until the sound of cocking guns was heard stopping him as he looked to see Fox had drawn one his pistol and aimed at him. Makino was next to Fox with both of hers drawn and aimed at the two Marines with Helmeppo.

"People like you are scum. Using your status as an excuse to do whatever you want. You are someone I can't stand, but you're not worth me wasting a shot on you." said Fox as he uncocked his pistol, with Makino following soon after.

"My father will hear about this and hell execute you both." said an angry but terrified Helmeppo.

"What's wrong, are you a child that can't do anything himself that you need daddy to do it for you? Maybe you're mentally challenged and can't fight your own fights. Oh that's right you're a spoiled bitch that gets everything you want because you dad is a big shot Marine." said an out raged Fox as he glared at Helmeppo.

Coby had stood in front of Fox to stop him from trying to hit Helmeppo again.

"Shut up! You'll regret this." Helmeppo said as the Marines with him picked him up and ran back to the base.

"I've decided. Zoro will be my Nakama." said Fox as he sat down unknowingly on the seat across from Nami. Fox turned his head to face her and smiked. "Fancy see you again Nami-chan. What brings you to Shells Town, I do hope it is to stalk me for I don't mind having my pocket picked by such a lovely cat burglar." said Fox with a face splitting grin.

Nami was shocked and stunned at his words that she had no idea how to respond while she was blushing almost beat red. At the look of Nami face Fox could not help but to laugh. "I apologize Nami-chan, I all ways wanted to see how someone would react to that line since I learned what a cat burglar was. By the way you face was priceless." Fox said smiling the whole time.

Nami went from bushing in embarrassment to blushing out of anger. "Baka!" she roared as she bonked Fox making him fall to the floor. She just got up huffed at him paid her bill and walked out.

Fox on the other hand was stunned as he just laid there on the floor. _"Shit she just used Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki)."_ thought Fox as he got up.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Zoro was beginning to doze off as he remembered his childhood. _"I made a promise. I can't die here. Not until I meet her at the top."_ thought Zoro as he dreamed only to be awoken by the sound of footsteps. He had raised his head to see the same teen from before, but even in his current state he could see that something was different with him.

"You again? You have too much free time." said Zoro as he watched Fox closely.

"You know I could untie you, but you have to become one of my Nakama." said a smirking Fox.

"Pirate, knew it when I realized that it was "Sure Shot" Makino with you. I refuse! You want me to be a bad guy? How annoying…" said Zoro with a scuff.

"What wrong with being a pirate?" asked Fox as he raised an eye brow at Zoro.

"Pirate's are scum. Who would want to be one?" said Zoro in a flat tone.

"That coming from the one known as an evil Pirate Hunter…" said a sarcastic Fox.

"I don't care what society says. I've never regretted doing anything. I will survive, and do what I want to do." said a smirking Zoro.

"Is that so…" said Fox as he paused for a moment. "But I've already decided you will be my Nakama." said an equally smirking Fox as he turned to look at the Marine base.

"You can't decide that by yourself." roared Zoro at Fox.

"You use a sword right?" asked Fox.

"Yeah… but the bastard son took them." said a peeved Zoro.

"I'll get it for you." said a smiling Fox.

"Nani?" asked a confused Zoro.

"But if you want to get it back you have to become my Nakama." said Fox he smirked at Zoro.

"That's blackmail!" roared an angry Zoro.

"Shishishi!" laughed Fox as he walked towards the base.

"That guy really thinks he can take a whole base on his own." said Zoro as he watched Fox walked to the base.

Fox stopped as when he reached the wall separating the yard from the base he crouched down and let his legs turn in to water. "Hydro Jet Stream!" bellowed fox as he rocketed up and over the wall.

Zoro stared in surprise at what he just saw. "What… the hell is he?" he said as he continued to stare where Fox was.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

On the roof of the tallest building of the base the Marines were raising a large statue of Captain Morgan.

"Hurry up and raise this grand monument to Me." ordered Morgan to his men.

"But father what about the man that punched me in the face. A face that you have not ever punched." asked Helmeppo.

"Do you know why I have never punched you in the face?" asked Morgan to his son.

"Because I'm your…" answered a confused Helmeppo before being punched by his own father and sent into the roof barrier.

"That's right… You're not worth hitting my worthless son." stated Morgan as he stood over his fallen son lifting him up by the collar of his shirt, with the axe that had replaced his right hand. "Know your place. I, your father am a greater man." said Morgan as he just dropped Helmeppo like as sack of rice.

"Earlier there was an intruder in the execution field." said Morgan as he faced his back to his son.

"The runt, I took care of her." he answered quickly.

"You killed her, right?" asked Morgan looking over his shoulder to his son.

"No she's just a little girl…" answered a shocked Helmeppo.

"Rokkaku go into the town find and kill the girl now." order Morgan as he pointed to said man.

"But sir… a little girl, even if it is your orders, Captain." said Rokkaku.

"It doesn't matter if it's a kid or not, anyone who disobeys my orders is a traitor." stated Morgan as he approached Rokkaku.

"But… I can't." replied Rokkaku only for his Captain to slam him in the head with the blunt end of his axe.

"Now listen all of you a title is everything in this world! I am the best Captain is this base, that means I am the greatest person! That is why everything I do is right! Is that correct!" commanded Morgan.

"Hai, that is correct!" answered the Marines hastily.

"I'll take care of the kid latter. Look, it took many months and finally it's done. This is the symbol of my power!" said Morgan as he pointed his axe to the statue of himself. "Now pull it up! Raise it up on the highest point here to show my greatness!" he ordered.

The Marines continued to pull the statue up until a loud sigh was heard causing everyone to look in the direction that it came from.

"So this is Captain Morgan that everyone's afraid of." said Fox as he sat on top of the cannons on the roof. "Man and I thought your son was scum, but apparently you are worse than scum." He said as he stood and stepped off the cannons and walked up to the statue. "This is an eye sore." He stated as drew his sword slashing some of the ropes cutting them causing the statue to fall onto the barrier and snap in half.

The Marines holding the ropes left untouched were trying their best to keep the monument together, only for the remaining ropes to give way and snap. The top half of Morgan's statue fell straight to the ground and shattered to pieces.

"Capture that man, so I can kill him!" Morgan shouted and pointed only to see the teen had disappeared.

Fox then pop up next to Helmeppo with a smile. "There you are. Now you're coming with me you have Zoro's sword and I plan to return it." He said as he dragged Helmeppo by the back of his collar into the base.

"After them, don't let him escape!" ordered Morgan.

"Captain! There is someone in the execution field!" a Marine informed Morgan.

"Nani?" asked Morgan as he looked over the edge and saw someone enter the field. "More traitors just keep appearing." he stated angry and annoyed.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Nami had just drop down from the vents of the base and lean flat against the wall. After a moment she then crouched in front of the door next to her to pick the lock.

"Go! Go! Don't let them escape!" Marines were yelling as they ran by the hall way Nami was in.

Nami in an instant lean back against the wall to avoid being seen by the Marines, only to notice that they didn't even look down the hall way she was in. "There is a disturbance." she said to herself as she turn and continued her search.

With Fox and Helmeppo

Fox kept running as he asked Helmeppo. "Where is Zoro sword?"

"If you stop dragging me on the floor I will tell you." He answered as was being dragged.

In an instant Fox came to complete stop and stared at Helmeppo. "They are in my room you just passed it." He replied and pointed in the direction of his room.

"Man this is what I get for jumping the gun again." said Fox as he turned to head back only to see his path blocked by three Marines brandishing rifles and aiming at him.

"Stop right there! Let go of Helmeppo-sama!" roared the Marines.

A smirk appeared on Fox's face as he stared at the Marines. "Hold a moment please." He said as her raised Helmeppo up and used him as a human shield. "Now you can shoot." He had a face splitting smile as he hid behind his meat shield.

"No don't shoot!" panicked Helmeppo as Fox used him as a battering ram to push the Marines back.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Coby was in the execution field untying Zoro. Escape, Zoro-san.

"If you do that you'll be killed." said Zoro tying to send Coby away.

"I can no longer stand by and watch these Marines. I want to be a good Marine." said Coby ignoring Zoro.

"Stop! I can't run away! I still have ten days left!" answered Zoro.

"They will execute you tomorrow." said Coby as Zoro stared at him in stunned silence. "Helmeppo never intended to keep his word. That's why Fox-san punched him in the face." said Coby as he continued to try and untie Zoro.

"Him…" stated Zoro more then said.

"Fox-san is being chased by Marines right now. I'm not telling you to become a pirate, but please help Fox-san. I believe he's the only one that can save you, and now you are the only one that can save him." said Coby only to stop at the sound of a gunshot immediately followed by another. He looked down to see what looked like two bullets smashed together.

"Nani?" he asked confused at the bullets only for Makino voice to come out of nowhere.

"Now that's impolite to shoot someone who not expecting It." said Makino as she stood next to Coby and Zoro, holstering her rifle.

"What do we have here? "Sure Shot" Makino. Seems the years have not diminished your precision. The only person alive that can make a shot literally curve around corners; bounce a shot so all you opponents get hit from the same bullet, and even block bullets with your own mid-flight. But even with you skill, you will die today along with those two!" said an arrogant Morgan as he approached with a firing squad.

TMTBTF Back with Fox and Helmeppo TMTBTF

Fox entered Hellmeppo's room while still dragging the passed out man. He let go of Helppepo's collar and let the man fall to the floor. He scanned the room and found three swords leaning against a wall. "There they are. I thought I miss heard him when he said them, but look here three swords." He said as he strapped them to himself and looked out the window. He noticed that Makino Coby, and Zoro were about to be shoot by Morgan's men.

"Well let's bring hell! Lightning Jump." said a smirking Fox as his body began to glow and disappear in a flash of light.

TMTBTF Back with Makino, Zoro, and Coby moments before TMTBTF

"You lot, intend to start a revolution here!" said an angry Morgan.

"I've all ways fought my battles alone, unlike you… hiding behind your troops and causing chaos!" shouted Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't underestimate me. Your skill, when compared with my strength, is nothing! Aim!" ordered Morgan to his troops.

Zoro stared at Morgan and his troops with nothing but disappointment in himself. _"I… can't die in a place like this!"_ thought Zoro as memories of his past flashed before his eyes. _"You're weak as usual, Zoro."_ said the voice of Zoro's childhood rival in his memory.

"Fire!" ordered Morgan causing his men to shoot at the three, only for fox to appear in a flash.

Fox had his sword drawn and began to spin it in a circle catching all the bullets mid-air with the wind force of the spinning. Fox then pointed his blade down and lightly dragged it along the ground. To everyone's amazement and surprise every bullet fell into a neat single file line. He then swiped once at them, sending all of them back into the guns that had fired them and destroying the guns. One bullet though had flown past Morgan's face leaving as long cut that began to bleed. (take a guess where a similar scene happened)

Zoro and Coby stared in slacked jawed shock at what had transpired, while Makino readied for battle. Coby was the first one to recover from his shock. "Sugoi, Fox-san!" he shouted in excitement.

"Who… what the hell are you?!" asked Zoro with a freaking out expression.

"I'm Monkey D. Fox, the man that will become the Pirate King." said Fox nonchalantly.

"Pirate King, do you even know what you are saying!" Zoro said heatedly.

"Pirate King is Pirate King what else is there to It." said Fox in a stoic tone.

Coby then chose to speak. "I was surprised to, but he is serious about It. It the way he is, but I know he will become Pirate King and find One Piece!" He said as he smiled at Fox's confidence while Zoro looked at him surprised.

"Shishishi! Here you swords, earlier I thought I miss heard you when you said them, but low and behold three swords. Do you break them so often you need to have two backups?" asked a curious Fox.

"No I use Santoryu (Three-Sword Style), a style I developed myself." answered Zoro.

"Well now that is good, but if you take you swords you'll have to fight. So what will it be killed here and now, or live, fight them and become a pirate." said a smirking Fox.

"You're the son of the devil! Fine! I rather become a pirate then die here!" said an equally smirking Zoro.

With Morgan and his men

"What the hell is that guy?" asked a Marine

"He appeared out of thin air and a flash of light." said another in fear.

"He even caught the bullets we shot and sent them right back into our rifles." said a third in sight panic.

"That guy with the straw hat is not a normal human. The power he has sown is no doubt the power of an Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)!" said a calm Morgan.

"Akuma no Mi!" said the first Marine in fear.

"It does not matter who of what he is. All who oppose me is to be executed! If guns don't work the cut them to pieces!" roared Morgan.

Back with Fox

Makino and Fox were trying to untie the ropes, but were getting nowhere.

"Stupid shitty knots it as if it just get tighter every time I try to untie It." said a frustrated Fox.

"Hurry up and give me my swords!" yelled Zoro with wide eyes and shark teeth like expression.

As the Marines charged at them Coby stared at them in shock. "Fox-san, Makino-san!" he roared in panic.

At that moment Fox and Makino's hands move so fast they became nothing but blurs. They drew their respective blades and in blur of speed sliced the ropes freeing Zoro. Once free, Zoro recovered his swords placed one in his mouth and held the last two and in an instant block the all the swords of the charging Marines. Holding and stopping their charge dead in its tracks.

"Roronoa Zoro!" said a shocked Morgan as he watched his men being held back by a single man.

"Whoa, Cool!" said Coby in awe of Zoro's strength.

"Make one move and you're dead!" said Zoro unaffected by the number of men pushing against his swords.

The Marines on the other hand were scared shitless. "I'm so scared!" said one Marine in pure fear.

"I'll be a pirate; fighting these Marines will make sure of that. But I made a promise to someone dear to me. To achieve my dream of being the Greatest Swordsman in the world, I must meet her at the top and beat her! If you get in the way of that in any way I'll kill you!" said Zoro with conviction and glaring at Fox with a look promising death.

Fox just smirked at Zoro. "World's Greatest Swordsman, I expect no less for one of the Pirate King's Nakama, and Fist Mate of this crew!" said Fox with a face splitting smile.

"Fist Mate huh! It doesn't matter if it a devil or a saint, my name will be heard around the world!" Zoro answered his new captain.

"What are you waiting for kill them all now." ordered Morgan.

"Zoro duck!" ordered Fox and Zoro complied. "Hydro Whip!" roared Fox as his left leg turned into water leapt into the air and performed a spin kick sending his liquefied leg out like a whip knocking all the Marines behind Zoro back to the feet of their captain.

"Sugoi!" said Coby.

"What the hell are you?" asked Zoro as he stood up straight.

"Me I'm a Tempest man. I ate the Arashi Arashi no Mi (Storm Storm Fruit)." answered Fox.

"Tempest man!" said Zoro in surprise.

"Tempest human?" said a shocked Marine that had been knocked down by Fox.

"So he did eat an Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)." stated Morgan.

"Captain we can't beat him!" said another Marine.

"And now he has Roronoa Zoro on his side." said a third Marine franticly.

"This is the Captain's order. Those who are complaining… Shoot yourselves in the head! This military officer doesn't need weaklings like you!" Morgan ordered his men.

Morgan's men stared in shock at their captain, but were going to comply until a gale force wind sent them flying.

"Whirlwind Slipstream!" said Fox as another gale sent him flying straight to Morgan at break neck speed.

"Go Fox-san, beat these Marines!" yelled Coby.

As Fox got closer he reared his fist back and threw a punch only for Morgan to block it with the flat side of his axe.

"A civilian with no rank is no match for me!" roared Morgan as he stepped back and removed his coat. "I am the Captian of the Marines! "Axe Hand" Morgan!" he said as he raised his axe.

"I'm Monkey D. Fox, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." said a smiling Fox.

"Die!" roared Morgan as he swiped at Fox's leg.

Fox jump up and over the Captain, only for him to quickly turn around and brought his axe down to slice Fox in half. Fox side stepped into a mid-air barrel roll as soon as his foot made contacted to the ground Fox leaped up and raised his foot over his head.

"Arctic Sledgehammer!" roared Fox as his leg turned it solid ice and brought it down into Morgan's face.

Morgan was knocked back by the kick and bounced a couple of feet. He once again stood up. "Brat!" growled a clearly angered Morgan as he raised his axe again still trying to overcome Fox with brute strength alone. "Die" he hollered as he tied to bring his axe down onto a charging Fox.

Fox side stepped the slash and sent an uppercut into Morgan's chin sending him skyward. Fox then smirked. "Lightning Jump!" he said as he flashed away and reappeared above Morgan.

"Its Marines like you that give the Marines a bad name. You are ruining Coby's dream!" roared Fox as his entire body turned into lightning.

"Lightning Aerial Strike!" roared Fox as he bolted to Morgan with his right leg forward and kicked the Captain in the gut. Morgan was then sent rocketing down into the ground leaving as small crater in the shape of the down Marine.

Fox landed on top of Morgan staring down at the corrupted Marine with distain until he heard the voice of Helmeppo. "Mugiwara, look at this!" he yelled at Fox.

"Hey!" called Zoro to Fox as he stared at Helmeppo.

Fox gaze moved to Zoro with Makino standing next to him then to Hellmeppo who had a pistol aimed at Coby's head.

"If you care for his life you will not move. Do anything and I will shoot him!" threatened Helmeppo as he trembled.

Coby was staring a Fox as if waiting for a sign as he slightly shivered for his current situation. Only when Fox just smiled at him did he feel a wave of confidence wash over him. "Fox-san! I don't want to interfere with you dream, even if it mean I will die!" yelled Coby with absolute conviction.

Coby's words were met with Fox smile becoming even wider as he stepped off of Morgan and began to approach Helmeppo. "Now that's how a Marine is supposed to sound with absolute conviction and no regret. Helmeppo I have to admit you can move around quite stealthily, but taking a hostage was and will be your last mistake!" answered Fox as he stopped next to Zoro and Makino, reared his right fist back slightly bent his right leg and stretched his left leg forward.

Just then Morgan got back up and was prepared to bring his axe down onto Fox's head and kill him. "I am the Marine Captain "Axe Hand" Morgan!" he roared. Fox continued on like there was nothing to worry about, and change his right fist into lightning. The sound of crackling electricity was getting louder and louder until he roared.

"Lightning Long Shot!" he roared as he sent his fist forward in a haymaker like punch and slid his left leg to the back of him to act as a brace as he slid back a couple of inches. A bolt of lightning was sent flying into Helmeppo's face sending him flying back several feet and knocking the man unconscious as a loud crash of thunder echoed all around them.

As for Morgan his axe stopped short of cutting Fox's straw hat. "Nice…" said Fox with a smirk as Morgan's eyes rolled to the back of his head with what appeared to be a rubber bullet embedded in his forehead. "Zoro, Obasan." said a now smiling Fox as he looked to them.

Zoro was behind Morgan with all his swords drawn as the wound he had inflicted onto Morgan had opened. "It was nothing, Sencho." he answered nonchalantly.

Makino on the other hand was standing with on foot on Morgan's axe hand and the other on his chin. She had one of her pistols drown and aimed were Morgan was shot, showing that she shot him at point blank. "Fox-Sencho, please be more careful. I can't be watching you all the time." said a smiling Makino as she used her foot on Morgan's chin to jump off him causing him to fall to the ground knocked out as well.

"They defeated Captain Morgan!" said one of the Marines.

"I can't believe it." said another.

"If anyone still wants to fight us, come now!" Zoro said waiting for them to attack.

The Marines looked to each other and then to the pirates. A moment later they all began to cheer and jump with joy as they threw their weapons and caps into the air.

"Who is next in command?" asked Fox as the Marines calmed down.

A dark skinned man with a mustache attached to his beard came to the front the celebrating Marines. "I am Commander Ripper, the next in the chain of command."

"Do you have a line to Marine Ford?" asked Fox.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" replied Ripper as he looked at him in mild suspicion.

"I need to speak to my Jiji and that's where he probably is." was Fox's response in a monotone.

"I'm sorry, even though you have freed us from Morgan's tyrannical reign. I can't simply allow a pirate to contact the Marines HQ." was Rippers answer as he gave Fox a frown.

"Really, is there anything you or your men can do to stop us!" stated Fox as he smirked at Ripper. To push to point further Makino drew her rifle and leveled it with Ripper's nose as Zoro drew one his swords and let it rest on his shoulder.

"Please do try, I've been itching for a good fight." said Makino as cocked her rifle.

"Don't worry its important. I not going to threaten anyone or cause any trouble. I just need to call in a favor from my Jiji. No problem at all." said Fox with a friendly smile.

The Marines knew they had little chance to even hold off the pirates and did as they were asked. Zoro now fully curious to who Fox was related to, followed his new captain with Coby and Makino trailing behind him. When the Den Den Mushi was set up Fox picked up the receiver and waited for the Marine HQ to pick up.

"Hello. This is Vice Admiral Momonga of the Marine HQ. Is this Captain Morgan?"

"Captain Morgan is currently… indisposed at the moment. I have confidential information for Vice Admiral Garp, for his ears only." replied Fox.

"He is not at the Base currently but I can connect you to his Den Den Mushi. Please wait a few seconds." responded Momonga.

The line went dead for a few seconds while they were being connected to Garp. The marines on the other hand were all sweating profusely and wondering why a no name pirate would want to talk to Garp the Hero. Zoro and Coby also looked on in curiosity while Makino was just as calm as Fox.

"Hello. Who's this? Morgan it better not be you! You and I both know I'll crush you if you challenge me again." replied a voice over the crunch of chewed crackers.

"Jiji really you use to send me flying every time I spoke to you with a mouth full of food. And yet you answer you Den Den Mushi in such an impolite manner." said Fox with a smile as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.

Everyone in the room with the exeption of Makino jaw dropped with their tongues flying out. "Ehhh! You're Garp's grandson!?" was their reply in unison.

"Huh? Luf… Fox!? What are you doing calling me? You're at a Marine Base right? So you finally became a Marine like your hero Jiji." said Garp with excitement.

"Shishishi! Sorry Jiji but I became a pirate! I just finished recruiting a new member and I brought Makino-Obasan along with me. I invaded this base to get my new Fist Mate. Anyway I have a favor to ask you, Where are you?" asked Fox.

The line went dead again for a moment. "Fox what have you done!? My lovely Kino-chan please tell Tousan this is some cruel joke you and the brat came up with to mess with me." said a panicked Garp.

Makino took the receiver from Fox. "Sorry Tousan the call of the sea was something I could not ignore." She replied to her father.

"Noooo! Do you know what I had to go through just to get Sengoku to get your wanted posters out of circulation? All the humiliating things he made me do and for what, to have my little girl spit it all back into my face." said a clearly sadden Garp in an overly dramatic voice.

"What a tearjerker." Fox said sarcastically as Makino gave back the receiver. "Jiji if you done with the melodrama, I've got to potential recruits for you here. The fist is a kid name Coby I have a feeling he's going to be big, and then there is Helmeppo. You know Morgan's son, he pretty damn good when it comes to stealth. I didn't even sense him until he was all ready behind Me." said Fox ignoring his grandfather melodrama.

"You both stay right there I will do whatever it takes to knock those silly ideas out of both your head if it's the last thing I will do. Kino-Chan don't worry my little girl daddy will stop you before you make the same mistake again! You two should be great full I'm here in the East Blue just to visit you two." said Garp sill with his dramatic tone.

"Good Jiji you can pick up Coby and Helmeppo then. Got to go if I plan to find One Piece I can't let you catch me. Love you Jiji!" said Fox smiling and completely ignoring his grandfather's melodrama. Fox then raised the receiver to allow Makino to reply as well.

"Love you Tousan!" said Makino smiling just as much as Fox.

It was silent for a few moments until some of the marines fainted from shock. Coby after another minuet was the first to speak. "You want me to go with G-Garp the Hero! Impossible!" he spoke only for Fox to flick him in the head.

"You'll do fine I promise. Now Obasan, Zoro, we need to leave before Jiji gets here or we'll end up in a bad situation." said Fox as he, Makino, and Zoro walked to the door leading out of the base. As they stepped out two men came around a corner holding onto Nami who had a rolled up paper in her right hand.

"Commander we caught this girl going through one of the safes on the base with two marine tied up outside of the room she was in." said a marine to Ripper.

"Ripper you should tell you men to release her now, she with Me." said Fox as he stared at Ripper with a straight face.

"Damn! What the hell are you two waiting for? Do you want all of us to end up like Captain Morgan? Let her go!" ordered Ripper in a frantic manner.

Fox simply ignored the marines and walked up to Nami and hugged her. "Play alone if you want to get out of here without them coming after you." He whispered into her ear mid-hug. "Well Nami-Chan how about we get something to eat our newest Nakama is starving, and we can't very well start our adventure on empty stomachs." said Fox as he flashed in front of Zoro catching him as he passed out of starvation.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

At Food Foo

Zoro had just finished his umpteenth bowl of food and was now leaning back on his chair. "Ah! I'm full. That meal was worth not eating for three weeks!" said a happy Zoro.

Rika was just laughing at Zoro's antics while her mother and Coby chuckled. Makino seemed to be counting money, from where she had got it no one dared to ask. As for Nami she just sat at the table next to Fox and Zoro she could not believe how much the two people next to her could eat.

"Lightweight. That's really all your going to eat. Oh well, more for me!" said Fox as he grabbed another plate and began to scarf down more food.

"I don't understand how you can eat more than me!" asked a slightly shocked Zoro.

"Cause it's good… right, Coby?" asked Fox offhandedly.

"I'm sorry, I helped myself too." said a sheepish Coby.

"It's alright, you helped save our town!" said Rika's mother Ririka

"You were amazing back there Oniichan." said Rika as she looked a Fox in amazement.

"Shishishi! Ah it was really nothing at all it was just to gain Zoro here as a Nakama." said a smiling Fox.

"So how many Nakama do we have? I heard you were recruiting for Nakama. To be Pirate King you probably have a crew already." asked Zoro. At this point Nami started to listen to the conversation.

"Counting you, Obasan, and myself; three." said Fox nonchalantly as he continued to eat.

Zoro was shocked at his new Captains answer. "What… just us." He said in a stunned daze as he pointed to himself, Makino and Fox.

"It only us for now Zoro first we need to find a proper ship before we can recruit more than four people at the moment." said a clearly clam Fox as he turn to look at Nami. "By the way what were you doing in the Marine base? That's asking for trouble." Fox asked her.

Nami paused for a moment before she finally answered Fox question. "I was stealing a map to the Grand Line the Marines had only to find out that Buggy the Clown got to it fist." She said as she showed the rolled up paper she had.

"Buggy! Now that's a name I have not heard in a long time." said Makino as she got a scary gleam in her eyes.

"A map huh! You're a navigator?" asked Fox already knowing why his Obasan had that look.

"I'm not boasting my own abilities or anything but I'm the best in the world." said Nami proudly.

"How about you join my crew? Miss best in the world." asked Fox with a smile.

"Be a pirate. No thanks! I've dealt with enough pirates for one life time, thank you very much. No way will I ever become one." she answered with a scoff.

"Hear me out. Join us until I get better at navigating because I'm still just a novice at it, or until we find another navigator. We help you get the map form Buggy, and keep half of his treasure. You get grade A protection on the Grand Line, and all the treasure you find and steal there to yourself." offered Fox.

"Why only half of Buggy's treasure?" asked Nami.

"Hey I still got to keep us supplied for our journey, and I prefer to deal with my own income instead of someone else's." answered Fox honestly.

Nami pondered on the offer for a few moments. _"Well he seems confident enough."_ She thought to herself and looked a Makino and Zoro. _"And he does have "Sure Shot" Makino on his crew, her experience on the Grand Line could be helpful. What am I saying; mom said there was no one as good as "Sure Shot" Makino when it came to surviving the Grand Line. She was a Roger Pirate. And then there is Roronoa Zoro on his crew, the Pirate Hunter Zoro, a demon among men."_ as she assessed Fox's current crew.

She then came to a decision. "Fine, one condition first, I'm not pirate. I leave any time I feel we can't come to an agreement or until I get 100,000,000 Beris." countered Nami.

"Deal!" said Fox with a face splitting smile as he extends his hand out to shake on it without a hint of hesitation in his voice or face.

Nami blinked a couple of times before finding her voice. "What not going to ask what the 100,000,000 Beris are for?" she asked confused why Fox had not been curious about the amount of money she was saving up for.

"None of my business, you'll tell me if you want. I won't force you." said Fox still with his grin and still holding his hand out.

Nami's surprise was an understatement; never had she ever met a pirate like Fox. He was ether a complete dumbass or a very good person, maybe a combination of the two. None the less she had a better chance in making 100,000,000 if she stuck with them.

"You have yourself a navigator." she accepted the deal unknowingly smiling the whole time her first real smile in a long time and shook his hand.

"And such a lovely one might I add." said Fox as he turned their hands so that hers was on top and kissed it.

Nami was now blushing up a storm at his words and gesture. Makino and Ririka were giggiling at Nami's reaction; Zoro just rolled his eyes at the two. Coby was staring in amazement at Fox's smooth move, while Rika stared with stars in her eyes.

After letting go of Nami's hand Fox looked to Zoro and Makino. "Well to the Grand Line we go!" said a smiling Fox.

"Fox-san are you sure you want to go there so soon? I've heard that it's a battle field. It's also known as the Pirates Graveyard. With just the four of you it will be impossible!" stated Coby for his friend.

"I've heard from a costumer once, that once people enter the Grand Line, they never come back." added Ririka.

"One Piece is there somewhere, so we'll have to go." said a calm and smiling Fox.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." said an equally smiling and calm Zoro.

"Zoro-san, you too?" asked a surprised Coby.

Nami was stunned at what was said especially the mention of One Piece. "Why would you be after One Piece?" she asked not hearing Zoro earlier and fearing what the answer would be.

"I'm going to be Pirate King." answered Fox to Nami's terror.

She did not know what to say and was frozen in shock. "Oh Kami! What have I gotten myself into?" she stated as she buried her face into her hands and slumped into her chair.

"Why do you even care Coby? It's not like you coming with us." said Zoro.

"It doesn't matter I worried for you guys. We haven't known each other long by you're my friend Fox-san. We are friends, right?" asked Coby.

"Yes, without a doubt! We're parting ways, but we'll always be friends!" said a smiling Fox.

Coby smiled at Fox's answer. "When I was little I never had friends, I never stood up for myself, but because of all of you, I've learned to strive for my dream! I will become a Marine!" said a confident Coby.

"Rather than worry about us, you should take care of yourself. I heard Vice Admiral Garp is no way a push over." said Zoro plainly.

"Indeed Tousan can be a bit rough, but tell him I said you'll be great and no one will be able to touch you. Not even with you history with the Alvida Pirates." said a smiling Makino.

At that moment Ripper and a squad of Marines came into the restaurant. "Excuse me. Though you have saved us from Morgan we have to ask you to leave now. We have supplies waiting for you at the dock, but if you stay any longer we will be forced to report you to Marine HQ." stated Ripper.

The civilians started to argue with the Marines about their behavior only for Fox's voice stopped them.

"Well, I suppose we should be going. Thanks for the food, Ririka-san!" said Fox putting down a 10,000 Beri bill.

Fox, Zoro, Makino and Nami began to walk out, but Fox had stopped next to Ripper. "Make sure Helmeppo and him are ready for Jiji." said Fox to Ripper.

TMTBTF At the Docks TMTBTF

After Nami brought her boat around Fox had attached the two together, resupplied them, and sailed off.

"Well looks like everyone is going to hate us now. Life of a pirate." stated Zoro as he sat down ready to fall asleep.

"Shishishi! Right!" said a happy Fox.

"Fox-san!" yelled Coby from the dock.

Fox and the crew turn to see Coby at the end of the dock waving at them with Rika and Ririka standing next to him. "Thank you very much. This Marine will never forget you!" he announced while saluting to them.

"I've never heard of a Marine thanking and saluting a Pirate before." said Zoro with a smile.

"We'll meet again Coby!" Fox replied back.

"Good bye… Oniichan!" said Rika as she waved to Fox and his crew.

"Everyone, salute!" ordered Ripper as he and the Marine assembled behind Coby. "You have a great friend there. He expect a lot out of you, it be a shame if you let him down." He said to Coby.

Coby looked to Ripper to see the man smiling at him. "Hai, I won't!" roared Coby.

"What we're doing is against the code of the Marines! Our punishment I no food for three days! Understood?!" bellowed Ripper.

"Yes, Sir!" replied the Marines in unison.

"_Someday… We'll meet again as pirate and Marine."_ thought Coby as he watch Fox and his crew sail away into the sun set.

Back with Fox and his Crew

"This is the way to start a journey! I've got my Fist Mate, Coby's on his way to become a Marine, and I even manage to get a temporary navigator. What a way to end the first day to become pirates!" stated an esthetic Fox.

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of an adventure." said Zoro.

"With Fox-Sencho anything is possible." said Makino as she smiled at her nephew.

"I will become Pirate King!" stated Fox.

"You keep going on about that. What is the reason you want to be Pirate King so badly?" asked Nami.

"I made a promise to a man. To gather the greatest Nakama in the world, find the greatest treasure in the world and become Pirate King." said Fox as he looked to the horizon.

"_Fox you're nothing like him nothing at all. I hope… I hope I can sail with you all the way to the end!"_ thought Nami as she watches Fox.

**Drago Cresta: That is the end of chapter 3. I again wish to apologize for the late update. The reason the first two chapters were updated one after the other is that when I posted the first I was already proofreading the second. As for this chapter I well got stuck the first time, then I was busy for a whole week, and when I finally got back to this I decided to be very meticulous with this chapter.**

**Nami: Drago is it my turn to sign us off.**

**D.C.: Patients Nami the reader are supposed to have a technique description.**

**A.N. (in order of appearance)**

**Hydro Jet Steam**

**This move is use as a means to rocket across large distances or scale up high places. Fox simply turns his legs into water and pressurizes it to launch himself. Storm Storm version of the Gum Gum Rocket.**

**Hydro Whip**

**Fox turns a leg into water and when kicked into a whip like kick the water stenches and lashes at anything within a ten foot radius of the user.**

**All Hydro techniques uses, ether the moister in the air, the natural water in his body, or a fresh water source. He is unable to use sea water for it makes all his techniques ether useless or half as powerful as it should be.**

**Whirlwind Slipstream**

**A gale force wind is sent forward toward Fox an opponent(s) literally making a slipstream that Fox usually follows with a second gale pushing him along the slipstream. This move allows Fox to cover great distances in a matter of moments without having to draw any element from an internal source.**

**Arctic Sleagehammer  
**

**Fox jumps up into the air and turns his leg(s) into a solid block of ice and brings it down hard onto and opponent using gravity and his ****natural weight to cause as much damage as physically possible.**

**Lightning Aerial Strike**

**This one is quite simple Fox allows his body to become pure lightning and performs a powerful, lightning bolt like fly kick while in the air above his opponent.**

**Lightning Long Shot**

**Fox's Lightning Shot is similar to this as the preparation is the same. This technique though is more like any overly charged Lightning Shot that when released can and will travel long distances in almost an instance. This technique even has the same thunder effect as its lesser sibling. This technique though does have a bad habit of pushing against Fox like the recoil of a gun and sends him sliding back.**

**D.C.: Some last notes before we sign off. **

**OregonDucks thank you for the link to that drawing it was amazing.**

**Zoro's Ark (guest reviewer pen name) Makino is not a part of Fox's harem. I have already planed who to pair her with. As for who it is sorry no spoilers you just have to wait and see.**

**I believe that we are done for now Nami-san.**

**Sanji: Wait!**

**Nami: Sanji?**

**Sanji: You shitty writer I'll kick your ass for leaving me out until much later. (Sanji attacks Drago)**

**D.C.: (Drago blocks every kick and grabs the last one.) Are you finished?**

**Sanji: What!**

**D.C.: Have you forgotten I am the writer if I wanted I could have cut you out of my version of the story. Or I could turn you into a girl that flirts with every guy you see, hear, smell or touch.**

**Sanji: I am sorry. (he said as he bowed on all fours)**

**D.C.: Much better now. Nami please do the honors.**

**Nami: Please leave your wallet and a review if you please. We hope you enjoyed.**

**Drago Out**


	4. The Death-Seeker Vixen Who Are You

**Drago Cresta: Hello again my readers love the reviews. I will go into more detail at the end of the chapter.**

**Sanji: Drago-san I'm just making sure you are not going to make me a girl right?**

**D.C.: You're still going on about that.**

**Sanji: I'm worried about my masculinity.**

**D.C.: (stares and blinks a couple times) (sighs loudly) Ok! I am going to tell you this one last time. I AM NOT MAKING YOU A GIRL! I was more a joke then a threat come man get your shit together.**

**God people the script thing was a joke as well. Sanji you're tied with Zoro as my second favorite One Piece character. If I didn't want any of you guy to talk I would not be writing any of this down.**

**Sanji: I'm tied with Marimo for your second favorite.**

**Zoro: You have got to be kidding me you have me in the same slot as Ero-Cook.**

**Sanji: You want to start something Shitty Swordsman! (getting in Zoro face)**

**Zoro: Yeah rearranging you face Dartboard Brow! (they start to metaphorically and literally butt heads)**

**Nami: Their they go again. (puts one hand on her face and shakes her head)**

**D.C.: My apologies I did not intend for this to happen.**

**Makino: Is it usually like this when you open a chapter.**

**D.C.: Apparently! Well! Let us move on. Makino and Nami will you do us the honors.**

**Makino: Drago Cresta does not own One Piece…**

**Nami: It is the product of its respective writers…**

**Makino & Nami: Artists and animators. Please Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 4: The "Death-Seeker Vixen" Who Are You and Buggy You're Dead

Fox and his crew were relaxing in their combined boats. Nami was checking their heading, while Zoro was passed out. Makino was in the back of Nami section of the boat counting a bundle of bills, and Fox was sitting on the head piece of his section of the boat. Nami then turned her attention to Makino no longer able to hold back her curiosity.

"Something you want to ask Nami-Chan?" asked Makino before Nami could say anything catching her by surprise.

Nami being caught paused for a moment. "W-where did you get all that money?" asked Nami as she stumbled on what to say.

"That not what you wanted to ask. But I'll humor you. I pilfered this off of the Marines while Fox-Sencho and Zoro-san were fighting them." Makino answered casually not taking her eyes off of her counting.

"How did you do that?" asked an amazed Nami.

"A Master Thief doesn't reveal her secrets." stated Makino as she finished counting the bundle.

Nami sweat dropped at the cryptic and blunt answer. "That's not the answer I was looking for." said a clearly put-off Nami.

"But Nami-chan that is not even what you were going to ask in the first place." said a smiling Makino.

"Fine. What was it like?" asked Nami.

"What was what like?" asked back Makino having a feeling what the young girl was asking about.

"To fight alongside the "Death-Seeker Vixen"?" asked a nervous Nami as Zoro had woke up upon hearing the name and catching Fox attention.

"Should have known, every woman with a sense of independence and strong will, wants to know who the "Death-Seeker Vixen" is. Well to sum it all up Vixen-Sensai is, other-worldly." said Makino cryptically.

Zoro and Nami face planted at the answer. A moment later they got back up with wide eyes and shark teeth looks and yelled. "That not an answer!" in unison.

Fox on the other hand was laughing his ass off from where he sat. The two then turned their furry onto him. "What's so funny!?" they said still in unison.

"She said the same thing to me when I asked. I already know who she is though so it doesn't matter." said Fox with a smile and giving Makino a look of knowing.

When Makino let out a small gasp and had the look of shock and worry on her face, Zoro and Nami help but to look surprised. Their sometimes dumb-ass Captain was a lot smarter then he cared to show.

"Don't worry so much Obasan, she already told me her reasons for everything. I hold no resentment at all. Tell you the truth I'd be upset if she did not uphold her duty to her people." said a calm and clearly happy Fox. Makino's look of shock faded into a smile.

Zoro and Nami looked at the two with complete confusion. "Well who is she?" they asked still in unison.

"She's out of this world." said Fox with a face splitting grin giving a similar cryptic answer as Makino.

With the same expression as when Makino answered Zoro and Nami roared. "That still the same answer!" they said in unison while Nami bopped Fox in the head like before in Shells Town also causing the same effect as last time.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

A boat with black sails with the Jolly Roger of Buggy the Clown painted on it was sailing in no real direction. Its crew was three men dressed like clown examining a chest full of treasure.

"Checheche! Look at all this." said one.

"Buggy-sama won't be angry at us now." stated the second.

The third tuned to look a head of the boat saw something in the distance. "Hey, look at that." catching the other two's attention.

"What's with that boat?" asked the first.

A few minutes later the pirates came along side the boat only to see a woman sitting crossed leg in a meditative like pose in the center of the boat. From what they could see was that she wore a black fur coat with long sleeves with a hood in the shape of a fox's head.

"Oh, it's a woman!" said the second.

"Checheche! Hey, what's the matter?" asked the first.

The woman lifted her head up to look at them. She revealed that she had porcelain white skin and ruby red lips. The shadow of her hood covered the upper half of her face blocking her eye and nose from view. She then stood up straight at 5'9" and showed that she had a forest green fatigue jacket under the coat, solid gray fatigue Capri cargo pants, black knee high combat boot that had steel plating covering her shins and feet. There were vambraces on her forearms with some sort of crest engraved on them (Cover Image) and black fingerless gloves on her hands.

To the men the only visible weapon on her was a katana on her left side. She smirked as she looked at them. "Well it's a lucky day for me after all." she said in a sultry voice.

"Hey baby, need help?" asked the third while all three men thought they hit the jackpot.

"Yesss, you surly can. Hand over your ship and everything on It." she said still in her sultry tone.

The men blinked a couple of times as the registered what the woman had said and laughed. "And how do you plan to do that. We are pirates of the Buggy Pirates, and there is three of us and only one of you." said the first with a sense of arrogance.

"More like three of you and four of us." said another woman's voice from behind the first pirate as she tapped him on the shoulder with a katana.

The three turned to see another woman she stood a 5'7" in a white normal hooded coat with the shadow of the hood covering her eyes and nose. She wore the same style fatigue jacket and Capri cargos and had black knee high two inch heeled boot, but with the same plating on them. She also had the same style vambraces on her forearms but no gloves. In her right hand was her sword and in her left was its scabbard. What surprised and scared the men were the two exact copies of the first woman standing on the sides of the second also with drawn swords.

"Who are you?" asked the terrified pirates.

The first woman was smirking. "Well that's insulting everyone once knew me for just this coat alone." she said in a mocked hurt tone.

"I'm understandable. I haven't been around long enough to be well known outside of the East, West, and South Blues." said the second woman offhandedly.

"Wait! Remember what Buggy-sama said yesterday. Black fox coat, sultry tone, and those vambraces with the wired crest thing. It the "Death-Seeker Vixen"!" said the first pirate.

"And I've heard of the other one. The coat the sword it's the "Mistress of the Mortal Draw" the woman that can kill in an instant. "Moral-Draw" Kuina." said the third as he shivered in fear.

Both women smiled at the recognition. "Well boys, so the easy way or the hard way?" asked Vixen with her every present sultry tone.

The men had no choice but to comply and got into Vixen boat while she joined Kuina in the pirate's. As they pushed off the copies of Vixen broke up into leaves that circled around Vixen herself and flew into a pouch on her belt. The men jaws dropped at the sight of the strange technique.

"By the way boys the rudder on her is damaged its stuck going port. Me and Kuina-chan got a little rough on board." she stated with a grin.

Though the pirates had nose bleeds at the insinuation they still got angry. "You tricked us!" roared the first.

"Dirty boys, Me and Vixen-sensai were just sparing when we destroyed it. Oh and boys there are some dark clouds coming from the south. Looks like you have some bad luck." laughed Kuina as it started to rain on the Pirates. As they got further away the boat began to sink.

TMTBTF Back to the Straw Hats a few hours later. TMTBTF

Fox had spaced out a while ago and was just staring at his straw hat.

"Hey if you keep spacing out like that you're going to drop it again. It's very important isn't It." said Zoro as he watched his captain.

"Thank you, Zoro." said Fox with a smile as he put it back on his head.

Fox now had returned to the way he was before he spaced out, board out of his mind. He began looking about for something to catch his attention until he looked up.

"A bird, eh…" said Zoro as he looked up as well.

Fox gave a wide grin. That scared Zoro having a real good feeling what just went through his Captains mind.

"Hydro Jet Stream!" roared Fox as his leg shifted and lunched him into the air in front of the bird.

Zoro, Nami and Makino just watch until they heard a yell. "Help its caught me." yelled Fox who was caught in the large bird's mouth.

"You dumbass! What were you trying to do!" roared Zoro as he detached Fox's boat from Nami's and started to row after Fox. Nami and Makino stayed on Nami's and followed as best as they could.

Makino was the one to answer. "Most likely tying to ride It." she said as she giggled.

"Baka!" was all Nami said as she and Makino both had to row to keep up with Zoro.

As they rowed to catch up to the bird Zoro ran into the three Buggy pirates that were ship wrecked.

"Hey! Please stop!" roared the fist to catch their attention.

"Castaways… at a time like this… I'm not stopping the boat, just jump on." roared Zoro as he and Nami kept going nearly ramming the three in the water.

The pirates had no choice but to grab on and pull them self on board Zoro's boat.

"hehheh! You actually got on." Zoro as he kept rowing.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" they roared in unison.

After composing themselves they drew their weapons on Zoro. "Hey, stop this boat. We're Nakama of Buggy the Clown and we're taking over this ship.

"Huh!" was the only thing said by Zoro as he glared at the Pirates.

One brief and one sided beating later Zoro and Nami had reattached the boats with two of the three Buggy Pirates rowing them.

"Who would've thought that you were the famous "Pirate Hunter" Zoro!" said the first sitting next to the third on Zoro's side as the second rowed on Nami's side.

"Please forgive us!" they said in Unison.

"Because of you three, I lost sight of my friend. Anyways just keep rowing straight, and be glad I didn't throw you to Makino-san." stated Zoro.

"Yes sir. We apologize for making you lose sight of your nephew Makino-sama!" they said in unison and trembled as Makino glared at them.

"But… What should we do now?" said the second.

"Right, we can't let Buggy-sencho know that a pair of girls took our boat and treasure." said the third.

"Who is this Buggy you're talking about?" asked Zoro as he yawned.

"You don't know anything about Buggy the Clown?" asked the first.

"Never heard of him." answered Zoro plainly.

"He's our Captain. With the strength of a Akuma no Mi, he is one of a kind. In any case he is a fearsome man." said the first.

Makino first started to giggle then she began to laugh out loud. "Baka-Buggy, fearsome? Now that's a laugh." She said as she continued to laugh. "Anyways who's the two that stole your boat and treasure?" she asked as she calmed down.

"It was "Death-Seeker Vixen" and "Mortal-Draw" Kuina." Said the first as all three pirates shivered at the mere thought of the two.

Zoro was slightly stunned upon hearing Kuina's name and spaced out for a moment until he noticed Makino snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Huh you say something?" he asked as he regained his calm domineer.

"I said that we should see land soon, and to be ready to battle." said Makino giving Zoro a concerned look. "Are you okay Zoro-Chan?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." said a stoic Zoro as he checked his swords.

"If you want to get anything off your chest I'm always ready to listen. I offer the same to you to Nami-Chan." said Makino as she sat at the back and checked her ammo count and guns.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

In Orange Town Buggy's crew was running around trying to find a single woman.

"Where did that bitch go?" asked one.

"I don't know but if we don't find her soon Sencho will have our head instead." said another.

"Yeah, I can't believe that bitch insulted Sencho's nose and beat up Cabaji." said a third.

"Look, there she is!" roared the first.

As the other two look to see Kuina casually walking away. As they ran to catch up and attack her, a cannon shot stop them. Kuina and the Pirates looked up to see that a bird had been shot and a person falling toward them. The man was screaming his head off until he crashed in to the street between the Pirates and Kuina kicking up a dust cloud.

As they watch the dust cloud they heard coughing as it cleared to reveal an unharmed Fox.

"Damn that did not go as I planed but lucky for that cannon fire that was really lucky." said Fox as he dusted himself off.

"Hey kid!" said Kuina to Fox.

Fox look to Kuina the first thing to catch his attention was her vambraces, and Fox smiled at her. "Yes miss. How may I help you?" he asked with a bow.

Kuina just giggled and shook her head. "Whoa there boy! My heart belongs to someone else. But do you mind taking care of the annoyances behind you?" she replied.

Fox raised an eye brow and turned around to look at the pirates behind him. "Hey, when did you guys get here?" asked Fox.

"We've been here the whole time!" they roared angrily at Fox.

"Oh! Whirlwind Lift!" said Fox sending the men skyward. Fox aimed his hands with his palms open toward the skyaward pirates.

"Whirlwind Blast!" a ball of pressurized wind went straight at the men and exploded sending the men in different directions. "That should do it." stated a satisfied Fox.

"Well that was impressive Foxy-Chan." said Vixen popping out of nowhere next to Fox.

"Kaasan!" said an exasperated Fox.

Vixen just stood there waiting until Fox finally registered that she was standing right next to him. In that instant Fox exploded in a flurry of excitement and joy.

"Okaasan!" said a happy Fox as he hugged his mother.

"Oh so good to see you again my baby boy." said Vixen as she hugged him back.

They just stood there enjoying their mother and son reunion until they heard the sound of growling. They separated and looked around for the sound as they heard it again. Fox finally looked down to his stomach as he heard the third growl.

"Shishishi! Looks like I'm hungrier than I thought." said a sheepish Fox.

"Well we'll have to fix that. Come Foxy-Chan let find you something to eat." said Vixen as she lead them to a house and entered.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Buggy the Clown let go of the Crew member that had told him that they had lost the girl.

"I'll forgive you this time but find that bitch and bring her to me. She will pay for insulting me." He stated as he walked back into his tent.

"My, my, looks who's a big shot pirate now. Baka-Buggy!" said Makino who was sitting on the railing facing the tent.

Buggy froze at the voice of Makino and turned to see her sitting across the way. "Makino!?" he said as he began to sweat. "What have you been doing all this time? You look good." said a nervous Buggy.

"No small talk Baka! You still owe me and I'm here to collect." said Makino as she glared at Buggy.

"hehheh! Fire!" roared Buggy as his men pulled out a cannon from the back of the tent aimed at Makino and fired.

The explosion blanked the area in smoke covering the area Makino was once. When it cleared there was nothing but a chard roof tiles and the destroyed railing.

"Ha! See men that is how you deal with a bitch." He stated to his men.

"You'll have to do better than that Baka!" came the voice of out of nowhere Makino.

Buggy and his crew were all looking around for her until Buggy looked up and saw Makino in the air above them.

"Geppo!" said Makino as she kicked her legs every so often to keep herself in the air.

Makino then disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared behind Buggy.

"Soru!" said Makino from behind buggy as she pressed her pistol to the back of Buggy's head. "You're lucky Baka-Buggy. I've have more important matter to attend to, but a word of warning. Next time we meet, Buggy You're Dead!" she stated as she disappeared again.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Fox Vixen and Kuina were sitting at a table while Fox stuffed his face with sandwiches and bread.

"This town looks dead what up with that?" Fox asked his mother.

"It's Buggy he's got the town all running and hiding in fear." said Vixen as she just drank wine she found in the house.

Kuina was silent as she wiped her sword down with a cloth cleaning blood off of it. "Well they don't seem like much though Sensai." She said with a questioning look.

"It' Buggy's new cannon ball, he calls it the Buggy Bomb. But it's no joke; it has enough firepower to level an entire row of houses in this town. At least that's what I've heard from my sources." said Vixen as she poured herself another glass of wine.

Fox just made and impressed whistle. "That seems like a lot of firepower. But let me guess it all flash and not much damage." stated Fox as he continued to eat.

Vixen shook her head and replied. "Not sure. Never seen it used in person."

"Any more useful info for me Kaasan?" asked Fox as he finished eating.

"About eight years ago Arlong made base on one of the Conomi Islands." She stated with a frown.

Fox eye brow shot up at that. "Didn't you say once you had a friend that lives there?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, Makino would know her too, she was a former Marine and served under Garp." said Vixen.

"Is she alright?" asked Fox calmly.

"Yeah right as rain. Actually if I hadn't visited when I did that would have been a whole other story." said Vixen with distain.

"What do you mean Kaasan?" asked Fox.

"In order for her to be left alone one of her daughters had to work for him." she said with a sad tone.

"Arlong's not afraid of you?" Fox asked with a confused expression.

"Honey, the entire world is afraid of me. But my people are honor bound; I can't and am not allowed to act directly in anyway. The best I can do is work behind the scenes indirectly. Hell even that is stretching the rules very thin. Unless you are involved directly, or my people are targeted directly; I have all the power but none of the privileges to use It. I'm lucky my presence there alone was enough to scare Arlong to not try anything while I was there. " she stated hating the politics of her people and the World Government.

"Why the daughter?" asked Fox.

"She's a cartography prodigy. At only ten she drew a map of the entire Conomi Island Chain and it's under water terrain." said Vixen as she smiled.

Fox let out an impressed whistle "Now that is impressive! I can see why Arlong would want her. Can you tell me her name, I would like to recruit her for my crew?" asked Fox.

"First tell me about you current Nakama?" Vixen asked with a happy grin.

"Well I got Obasan to come along with me, and then there is Roronoa Zoro as my Fist Mate. And finally my Navigator Nami well she is technically only a temporary Navigator. She does not like pirates much so she will leave if she feels like she doesn't need us anymore." Fox said sadly.

Vixen smile grew wider at Nami's name. "So that why you're asking about Bell-Mère's daughter." She stated as Fox nodded. "No, I won't tell you." She said with a wide grin.

"Kaasan!" Fox huffed with a defeated look. "Just a hint please." He pleaded on his knees.

"Fine only a hint. She is closer then you think." She said to her son.

Fox sweat dropped at the answer. "That not much of a hint." He stated with slumped shoulders.

"Sorry only one hint per visit Foxy-chan; what's the point of spelling it out for you. Where's your sense of adventure?" stated Vixen with a smirk.

"Fox-san where is your Nakama now?" asked Kuina as she reacted to Zoro's name.

"Hold on a moment." said Fox as he used his Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) to scan for his Nakama. "Ha they just made port. I should go find them." He said as he got up to leave.

"Oh before you leave Foxy-Chan." said Vixen as she got up and handed a bundle to Fox. "A gift for you becoming a pirate, every Sencho need a proper coat not just that simple one you are using. As a bonus my spy network know to look for this coat so if you need any info for you journey you just need to send a small burst of lighting into the sky and they will find you." She said in a loving manner as she put the coat on Fox.

Fox look over the coat to see it was a furred coat like his mother's even had the hood in the shape of a fox's head. "Thank you Kassan." He said as he hugged his mother.

"And this it's about 1,000,000 Beris it should come in handy for you." She said as she handed Fox a wad of bills.

Fox just smiled at his mother. "You're going to spoil me with all these gifts. First the lessons in the basics of Haki then the sword and pistols, the starter money; and now this coat and even more money." said Fox as he shook his head.

"Making up for all the time I didn't get to spoil you when you were younger." She said sadly as she tried to fix is unruly hair.

"There is no need for that. I love you no matter what. You could have just walked away the first time we met, you could have trained me and not tell me a single thing. But you didn't and I am glad and ever grateful that you even try." said Fox as he hugged his mother again and left.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Nami was running from the same three Buggy Pirates that Fox had taken care of earlier.

"Baka-Zoro! If he had not beat up that Cabaji guy I could have got away cleanly. But no because that Buggy Pirate I'm being chased. Well at least I got the map to the Grand Line, now I hope I can find that Baka-Fox, and Makino-Chan with them help that Baka-Zoro and leave as soon as possible." She said as she ran into Fox.

Reacting quickly Fox caught her and himself before they could fall but ended up hugging each other. "Nami-Chan this is a little too fast for me but whatever gets you going I'll comply!" said a sultry Fox.

"B-Baka!" roared Nami as she blushed.

Fox just smiled until a voice called out to him from behind him. "Hey give us the girl! She has stolen a map from the Buggy Pirates and she is to be punished by Buggy Sencho." said the First.

Fox looked at Nami's hands and smiled. He let her go and turned to look at the Pirates who were quivering in fear as they now knew who was holding the girl.

"Hey guys ready for round two?" asked Fox with a smirk.

"Ahhh!" they screamed as they ran away.

"Shishishi! Their quite funny don't you think Nami-Chan?" asked Fox.

"BAKA!" roared Nami as she punched Fox in the head making him face plant into the ground making a crater the size of his head. "Do you know what I've been through today?! First you were stupid enough to get caught by a bird so I had to chase after you with Zoro and Makino. I nearly get my treasure stolen by some ship wrecked Buggy Pirates. Makino-san just leaves me alone with Baka-Zoro who nearly gets me caught stealing the Map and chased by Pirate. Give me one go reason why I should not leave right now?!" said an angry Nami as she repeatedly stomped on Fox throughout the telling of her day.

When she did stop stomping on Fox he turned over so that he laid on his back. "Because without me and my Nakama; there's no way you would get any of Buggy's treasure now." said Fox plainly as he picked his nose with his pinky from his position.

Nami was stunned. Fox was right the Pirates knew who she was now there's no way they would even let her come close to their treasure now. "Damn." She stated.

"Where is Zoro by the way?" asked Fox.

"He got caught by surprise by Buggy's powers. I didn't even see it. He's in a cage where they are camped." answered sadly.

"Well lets go get him." said Fox with a smile.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked a skeptic and worried Nami.

Fox looked around and found some rope. "With this!" he said as he showed her the rope. "Just tie me up, bring me to Buggy say I'm your boss and don't want to work for me anymore so you tied me up to give to him as a present along with the map. Also that you want to join his crew, if he is anything like the way Obasan describes him he and his Nakama should accept the offer and throw a party until they pass out. When they out you let us out we take their treasure find Obasan and leave. Easy right." Fox said explaining his plan.

"I don't know there is a lot of what if's in that plan of yours." said an unsure Nami as she looked to her feet.

Fox just got closer to her and lifted her head up with is thumb on her chin and his index under it, so she was looking Fox in the eyes. "No harm will come to you. I promise Nami. We may not know each other long but I will protect you with my life." said Fox in a serious tone.

Nami mind though was a mess. _"Who are you Fox? Why can't I decide if I should kill you or kiss you… no I can't even if you're not like him I can't. But my heart it's racing so fast it feels like it will burst right out of my chest. This is like a scene out of one of those corny romance novels I've read." _She thought as she continued to stare Fox right in the eyes.

"Trust me Nami." said Fox with a smile.

Nami and Fox's faces were so close one would just have to move an inch and they would be kissing. _"Just this once I will." _She thought as she stepped back away from him. "Fine, let's get this over with." She finally said while hiding her blush.

As they walked away a chimney on the roof above them broke up into hundreds of leaves and blew away in the wind to reveal Vixen herself looking where Nami and Fox had been.

"My baby boy Luffy, you found yourself a love and you don't even realize it. But she doesn't realize that she has fallen just as much." said Vixen with a big smile at the cute show of unrealized love. "It's good to see you again, Makino." She said as Makino appeared next to her.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

At the Pirate Camp on top of Drinker's Pub the three Superhuman Domingos were telling their Captain the bad news about Kuina and Nami.

"What did you say?! Not only did you let that bitch get away but the thief as well!" roared Buggy as the Superhuman Domingos cowered away from their Captain.

"We are very sorry, Sencho!" cried the three.

"There's three of you, how could they get away?! Just die then!" yelled an angry Buggy.

"Buggy-Sencho!" said a short dark skinned clown coming up to Buggy.

"What?" Buggy asked in an uncaring manner.

"The thief from before came back!" answered the Clown.

"What did you say?!" replied a surprised Buggy.

Nami and Fox walked out of the door that lead to the ground floor and passed the crew to the front of Buggy's tent.

"That's her. That's the one who stole the map." said SD1 (Superhuman Dimingo 1).

Nami had stopped in front of Buggy's tent and then pushed Fox forward making him fall on to his front. She then showed him tongue and looked up to Buggy to address him.

"I have captured the real thief, Captain Buggy the Clown. I'm returning the map." She said as she approached Buggy with the map in hand.

"Thanks for returning the map, but what made you change your mind?" asked a calm Buggy as he took the map from Nami.

"I had a fight with my boss. He gets me into too much trouble. Let me join your crew I know I'll fit better here." She replied hopping this would work.

Buggy's eyes narrowed as he stared down at Nami.

"Buggy-Sencho is getting angry!" said SD2.

"The devil's power will appear again!" said SD3.

"hahaha! Get you into too much trouble! What an interesting woman! I like you. You can join us." Buggy said as he laughed.

Nami sighed in relief. _"Well, so far so good."_ She thought as the plan had worked. All she needed to do now was wait for them to party themselves out.

Fox was put into a cage next to Zoro. "Okay this might complicate things." stated Fox.

"So she tricked us?" asked Zoro.

"Pretty much." replied Fox calmly but gave a look to Zoro that said otherwise.

"gyahahahahaha! I'm in a good mode today! Woman, what's your name?" asked Buggy.

"Nami." She answered.

"Great! We'll have a party in honor of Nami. Let's have fun!" roared Buggy in a good mode.

The entire crew cheered in delight and excitement. They all stared to drink and run around some were playing around or performing tricks. As for Nami she sat a table set up in front of Buggy's tent. She was just eating and drinking slowly bidding her time until they passed out.

"What's wrong? This is your party. You should eat and drink more." stated Buggy as he drank his mug of beer.

Nami answered quickly to not look suspicious. "Sure, thank you very much." She said as she took a bit out of the bread she had in her hand. _"Now I just need to wait. I hope this doesn't take too long."_ She thought as she continued to eat.

The party kept going until Buggy spoke. "gyahahahahaha! I'm having such a great time. Men! Prepare the Buggy Bomb!" said Buggy as he got into a pose.

This was answered by his crew with a collective roar of agreement. Some of the men had positioned the cannon to face a row of houses. As the short clown came over and loaded it with a red cannonball with their jolly roger painted on it.

"Everything is ready!" said the clown.

Nami standing next to Buggy watch with a little worry run right through her. "Wh… what's happening?" she asked.

"Watch closely, the power of the Buggy Bomb. Light it." Buggy said clamly.

One of the two men standing at the ready lit the cannon fuse and covered their ears waiting for the cannon to go off. Everyone was waiting in anticipation of the shot none more than Zoro Fox and Nami. When the fuse finally reached the powder the cannon fired blasting ten to fifteen houses almost every house in the row.

Watching from a distance was Kuina Vixen and Makino on the roof tops. "Well it's as powerful as your sources say Vixen-sensai." said Kuina.

"I feared as much." replied Vixen as she looked to Makino. "I believe Foxy-Chan will need some cover fire to get away don't you think Makino."

"Without a doubt." answered Makino as she used Soru to get into position.

Back with Fox Zoro and Nami

Nami just stared in shock at the power of the Buggy Bomb. It had destroyed any entire row of homes like nothing and now she had a very horrible feeling that the situation was going to get worse.

"gyahaha! With the Buggy Bomb and the power of my Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit), I will rule the Grand Line… Right, Nami?" said Buggy as he looked to her.

"Yes, of course." She said quickly not liking what was happening.

Fox just scuffed loudly catching every one attention. "Rule the Grand Line with those fancy fireworks and your Akuma no Mi. That's ridiculous Gol D. Roger did that without any of those things. Besides I'm the one who is going to rule the Grand Line, I'll be Pirate King." stated Fox with a calm demeanor.

"You Baka!" said Nami not believing that even at the sight of the powerful bomb he remained calm.

Buggy just chuckled at Fox words. "Now I know how he get you into trouble." He stated.

"That's right. He is so simple minded about everything. That's why I can't follow him anymore." Nami said nervously.

"So true. In that case, Buggy-Sencho will give you a present… Blowing up this old boss of yours!" he said as he looked to Nami. "It's also a test of your loyalty to me. Prepare it." He ordered.

His crew reloaded the cannon and positioned it to fire at Fox. Nami now was terrified at what Buggy had said. "I'm fine as it is. Since it's a party, let's all have some more fun." She said trying to diffuse the situation.

Buggy gave Nami a dark look as he said. "Do it. This is my way of partying." He said as he put a pack of matches into Nami's hands.

Nami was stunned and torn on what to do. Buggy's men were chanting for her to shoot while she just stared at the matches.

"_If I don't shoot, I'll die. But if I do shoot, I'll be no different from these pirates. This is not what was supposed to happen."_ Nami thought.

"Let's light it up!" roared Buggy.

Nami looked to Fox for help, but he just remained as calm as ever not even reacting to the idea of being shot at with the powerful cannon.

"Nami, don't spoil the party!" said an impatient Buggy.

Nami looked down as her hands started to shake. "What's wrong? Your hands are shaking." said Fox making her look at him again. "This is what happens if you aren't mentally prepared." He said as he watched her.

"What do you mean by 'mentally prepared'? To kill people at will? Is that the way of the pirate?" she argued with Fox.

"No! It's being prepared to risk your own life." said Fox as he grinned at Nami.

Nami just stared in shock at Fox's words.

"Just fire Nami. Trust me. I'm willing to risk it all so you can continue to chase your goal." said Fox with a wide grin.

Nami as if on auto pilot did as she was told and lit a match and set the fuse on fire.

"What the hell are you doing Nami!" roared Zoro as he watched the fuse burn.

It happened so fast the fuse had reached the powder and fired the Buggy Bomb directly at Fox. The explosion was as just as big as the last blanketing the area in a thick cloud of smoke.

"gyahahahahaha! I was beginning to question your loyalty for a moment there Nami but now I see you are really one of us. Good riddance to trash." said Buggy as he went back to his seat in his tent.

Something in Nami snapped. She charged up to Buggy with her bo staff at the ready to strike him. _"What have I done? I killed him. And Buggy just insults him in his death is there no honor among pirates. He will pay for that insult._" She thought as she got to the front of Buggy's tent shocking everyone.

Unknown to any one the spot Nami had reached had a glowing symbol on the ground, the same spot that Fox was laying on when they first arrived. The symbol (Cover Image) started to glow brighter stopping Nami in her tracks and blinding everyone. When the light faded it reveled, crouched where the mark was Fox himself.

"Lightning Jump!" said Fox as he stood up to glare at Buggy.

Buggy was frozen in shock at what he saw the boy he thought was dead just pop up unharmed and unscratched. As Buggy continued to stare at Fox he noticed that the coat was furred and had a hood. When Fox stood up in his full height his hood had somehow been blown on for it covered his head, its shadow hiding the eyes and nose of Fox.

Buggy then began to tremble in Fox place he saw the form of the most feared woman in existence, his former Roger Nakama and as soon as he saw it vanished leaving only Fox. "You… you have the same coat as the "Death-Seeker Vixen", even that flashing trick is the same as hers. Who Are You?!" asked a scared Buggy.

"I'm Monkey D. Fox and I will be the next Pirate King so you better stay out of my way." He said as he stared down Buggy. In a flash Fox and Nami disappeared leaving Buggy and his crew stunned.

All was quiet until one of the crew members yelled in surprise. "Sencho Roronoa Zoro is gone." said the crew member.

As they all looked to Zoro's cage only to see the small pool of blood from his wound and nothing else.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Fox Zoro and Nami reappeared in front of Pet Food where both Zoro and Nami fell to their knees then began to vomit blood or bile respectively.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro coughed as he spoke.

"That was the worst experience in my entire life. I feel like me inside are trying to get outside." said a lightheaded Nami.

Finally loosing what strength he had left Zoro fell flat onto his face. He then looked up to see a small white dog standing in front of the store. "What's with this dog?" he asked as he stared at the dog.

"Dog?" asked Fox as he looked ware Zoro was facing. Fox then came close to the dog and crouched in front of it. He then be began to make faces at it. "Hey guys, it's not moving at all." said Fox as he looked to them.

"Who cares, it'll do what it wants to." Zoro said as he got up and leaned against one of the post of the store.

"Fox stop messing with the dog before you get attacked." said Nami starting regain her bearings.

"Is it dead?" asked Fox as he continued to stared at the dog. Only when Fox poked the dog hard did it react by attacking Fox.

Zoro and Nami just watch as Fox was being attacked. Zoro had lost his patients.

"Do you understand the situation we are in!" said an annoyed Zoro he then fell the ground again. "I need blood." He said tiredly.

The dog had stopped attacking Fox leaving him lying on the ground with scratches all over his face. It was then Nami asked.

"Fox what was that?"

"Oh that was my Lightning Jump. It's a move I can use with my Akuma no Mi." answered Fox.

"You ate a Akuma no Mi?" said a surprised Nami as she pointed at him.

"Yeah the Arashi Arashi no Mi(Storm Storm Fruit). I'm a tempest man." said Fox nonchalantly as he sat back up and stared at the dog.

"Is that why we feel sick?" asked an exusted Zoro.

"Yeah, the first few times you jump is always the worst. But next time I take you along with me it won't feel as bad." said Fox not looking away from the dog.

"Not in this life time, and stop staring at the dog or it will attack you again." said an annoyed Nami as she face palmed her forehead.

As if the universe wanted Nami to be right. The dog lunged at Fox again and stared to attack him for the second time.

"ahhh! Stop! I surrender… ahh! Not there that hurts!" yelled Fox as he was bit and scratched by the dog.

"Hey! Stop picking on ShuShu, you brats." said an old man as he came up the three.

"ShuShu?" asked Fox as he held the dog up to keep it from attacking him.

By now Zoro had moved again to a post to lean on. "Who are you old man?" asked Zoro.

"I am the mayor of this town. Who are you people?" said the mayor as looked at them finally noticing Zoro's wound. "Oh my, that's a pretty serious injury… Umm, were you guys attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor immediately." he said.

Moments later he had placed Zoro in a house nearby and came back out to the other two.

"Is Zoro alright?" asked a concered Fox as he decided to sit away from the dog.

"I said I would take him to a doctor, but he said he'll be fine if he sleeps." answered the Mayor.

"This dog's name is ShuShu, right?" said Nami as she pet the dog.

"Just sitting there… What is it doing?" asked Fox a looked at the dog.

"Guarding the store." answered the Mayor.

"Guarding the store?" asked a curious Nami.

"Yes." replied the Mayor.

"This is a pet food store." said Nami.

"That's right." said the Mayor as he walked in and got food for ShuShu. "This store's owner was a good friend of mine." he said as he put the bowl down for the dog to eat.

"I'm feeding him in his place." he stated as he put the box of food away.

"In his place?" asked Nami.

"He died three months ago due to an illness." said the old man as he walked out of the store.

"Could it be that it's been waiting for its owner to return?" Nami asked.

"That's what everyone says." he said as he closed the store up and sat down on the porch pulling out a pipe to smoke. "I don't think so though. ShuShu is a smart dog, so he'd know that his master has already died."

"Then… why is it guarding the store?" she asked as she could not understand why the dog would still be there.

"To ShuShu, this store must have been treasure. This is what his master left him with, and that's why he's protecting it. I've tried to move him many times, but he just won't leave this place." explained the Mayor.

Fox remained silent as he thought about ShuShu's story. ShuShu after eating he picked up his bowl and placed it in front of the Mayor and went back to his spot. Just then the ground began to tremble and a roar was heard throughout the area.

"What's that roar?!" asked a startled Nami.

"It's him, "Beast Tamer" Mohji." said a panicked Mayor.

"What's a beast tamer?" asked a clueless Nami as the mayor ran for his life. "Wait! Wait a minute!" said Nami as she followed the Mayor.

As Fox continued to sit in his spot looking at ShuShu as shadow covered him. When Fox looked up and saw a green lion with a light purple mane and a man riding on top of it.

"Oh? So, you've been abandoned by your Nakama? And you just got away…" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Fox in mocked innocence tone.

"I'm the beast tamer and first mate from Buggy's crew, Mohji!" said Mohji in a serious tone.

"But you're wearing a really weird costume." said Fox still in his bogus innocent tone.

"That's rude! This is my hair!" announced an annoyed Mohji as he pointed to his hair that looked like koala ears.

"That's even weirder." stated an uncaring Fox.

"You! Ever since I got here, you've been restless. Do you know how great I am?" said Mohji as he stared at a growling ShuShu. "I am "Beast Tamer" Mohji! There is no animal in this world that I cannot tame." he announced as he approached ShuShu and held out his hand. "Shake." He ordered.

Fox just watch as ShuShu bit Mohji's entire hand and Mohji try to shake the dog off.

"You're going to die soon anyways. I have no interest in taming you right now. Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." said the beast tamer after getting the dog off of him.

"No!" said Fox nonchalantly.

"Kill him, Ritchie! " ordered Mohji to his lion.

The lion moved faster than Fox expected and got him with one of his paw sending him into a building down the street.

"Well he's died. Okay Ritchie lets go find Zoro. After we beat him we'll be famous." said the tamer from on top of Ritchie. The lion then looked at the dog then to the store. "What's wrong? I see this is a pet food store. If you want to get some food, you'd better make it fast!" the lion answered with a roar.

"What?" asked Mohji as he noticed Richie waiting. "Don't tell me the dog is really guarding that store." stated the tamer as he and the lion approached the store with ShuShu barking at them.

With Fox

"Well that was unexpected." said a surprised Fox as he sat up from his prone position. "Well it doesn't matter now I've I'm going to beat them all up." He said as he stood up and dusted himself up.

"Your quite resilient aren't you?" asked Nami as she stared at an unharmed Fox.

"He's alive!" asked a stunned Mayor.

"Is it bad that I'm alive?" asked Fox in mocked innocence.

"You destroyed that entire house. It's strange that you're so lively still." answered a shocked mayor.

"Really!" said a stoic Fox.

"What is your reason for coming to this town? Why are you involved with those pirates?" asked the mayor.

"The map to the Grand Line, a promise to seal the deal with her to come on as our navigator." said Fox with a grin as he looked to Nami. "Anyways that tamer guy said he was looking for Zoro. I'm going to take a look." said Fox as he ran in the direction he had flown from.

Back to ShuShu

In one swing the lion had stuck at ShuShu sending him fling and destroying the sign for the store. As the dog fell to the ground he remembered all the times he had shared with his master. ShuShu got back up and charged at the lion's leg as it took a step onto the store porch. The dog took as big of a bit as it could on the Richie's leg that was on the porch. Richie roared with anger and annoyance at the action and swung repeatedly at the little dog.

ShuShu kept attacking even though it was fruitless endeavor, he could not let go of what he cherished most. The memories of all the good times he had shared with his master driving him forward. He will not let go of his treasured home and property. So he kept going again and again not giving up even as he was sent flying several times.

From on top of Richie, Mohji could still see the dog standing ready to attack. "Oh! He's still moving." He stated in an uncaring manner.

For ShuShu the memory of the last word spoken to him by his master was replaying in his mind as he charged once more. As the dog approached the lion, it let its paw swing in a wide ark and met the dog mid way. The only thing heard was the squeal of ShuShu, and the splatter of blood onto the dog bone sign on one of the stores posts.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

Makino had returned to Vixen seeing that Fox got away and were talking and catching up until a strong presence could be felt all around them. Vixen had looked in the direction of the presence knowing who was giving it off.

"His presence alone is enough to make men quiver in fear." said Makino to Vixen.

"I have no doubt about that. The other person on the end though is in for one hell of a beating." replied Vixen with a smile.

With Nami and the Mayor

They too felt the presence and felt a combination of fear and peace.

"What manner of beast gives off a presence like this?" asked a shell shocked Mayor.

Nami had not said anything and just looked in the direction Fox had left.

Back with ShuShu

Mohji did not know what to do first, run as fast as he could, get angry and annoyed at the interloper, or cry his heart out and beg for mercy. Standing with the dog in hand was Fox, but not only that the man held back Richie's massive paw with his forearm alone. Even though the man was bleeding he held strong not moving a inch from the impact but what made both tamer and beast fear this man was the pressure that seemed to just crush them. Mohji could tell that the man in front of him was the source off this pressure.

"Who are you?" asked Mohji shivering in fear and staring Fox straight into the eyes.

"I'm Monkey D. Fox. I'm going to beat you up now." said a stoic Fox as his pupils narrowed into fox like slits and putt ShuShu down.

In one quick motion Fox shoved the lions paw away and jumped up straight up into the air. As he fell he axe kicked the lion in the head sending its head into the cobblestone street.

Mohji was thrown off of Richie after the kick when he recovered and looked back he saw Richie's head imbedded into the street. "Richie! What are you?!" yelled a terrified tamer as he stared at an approaching Fox.

"The man who will make you pay for trying to destroy ShuShu's treasure." said a stoic Fox as he charged at the tamer and slammed him into the ground.

Nami and the mayor had shown up at the point when Fox intercepted the lion's paw. Then watch as Fox walked up to the store and seemed to assess the damage to the pet food store.

"Gomen ShuShu, I should have left a maker before the lion and his tamer attacked me." He said solemnly as he sat next to the dog and pets him. "On a lighter note you fought well." He said while smiling at ShuShu who barked happily to Fox.

Nami just watched with a smile at the scene.

TMTBTF Scene Change TMTBTF

"You were defeated!" roared a shocked Buggy.

"I'm… sorry Buggy-Shencho." answered a beat up Mohji.

"Tell me it was Zoro that defeated you right?" asked Buggy.

"No it was the man in the straw hat and fox coat. He was like some kind of monster…" the tamer trailed on before he passed out.

"I've had enough of this! Prepare Buggy Bomb and blow this town into pieces!" roared Buggy.

TMTBTF Back to Fox TMTBTF

"I'm sorry I half expected you to be like Buggy and his crew." said a sad Nami.

"You have your reasons it's not a problem." said Fox as he look up to Nami.

Nami on the other hand could have sworn she saw his pupils change from slits to normal ones.

"I don't want to hear them though." said a calm Fox as he dusted himself off.

"I'm so useless both the brat and ShuShu fought so hard. And look at me the Mayor of this town and I can't do anything to help." said a depressed mayor.

At the word of the mayor both Fox and Nami went in front of him to stop him from doing something foolish.

"Mayor, calm down!" said a worried Nami.

At this point the mayor began to tell the story of how the town had come to be. Fox on the other hand was hearing the familiar sound of something flying into the air. In a flash Fox reacted and flashed everyone to a safe place as the Buggy Bomb destroyed another set of houses.

"Even my house." said the mayor who then began to vomit for the instant transportation.

Then it hit Fox like a stone to the face. "Ahh, Zoro was still sleeping inside!" he roared in a panicked state.

"Is he dead?" asked the mayor still a little woozy.

"What a horrible way to wake someone up!" came Zoro voice from the smoke and rubble of the mayors house. Fox let out a happy chuckle at the relief of Zoro being fine. "I wanted to sleep some more." said a disoriented Zoro.

After recovering from the Lightning Jump Nami could not believe the sight before her. "Why is he still alive?"

"Thank goodness you're still alive." said an overjoyed Fox.

"I've had enough! They have no right to destroy forty years of hard work and cooperation. As mayor of this town I will not let them do anymore harm." said the mayor as he began to head to where Buggy had made camp.

"Wait! What are you going to do to them all on your own? This is reckless." said Nami trying to hold back the mayor.

"I know it reckless." said the mayor as he looked to Nami.

Nami had lost her grip at the sight of the mayor's tears. The mayor just continued to run to face Buggy and his crew.

"He was crying." said Nami sadly.

"Wouldn't blame him, this town to him is his treasure. Something that he and the townsfolk took forty years of hard work, sweat, and tears to accomplish." said Fox as he watched the form of the mayor disappear around a corner. "I like that old man. I won't let him die!" said a smiling Fox.

"If you say so…" said Zoro as he and Fox followed the old man.

"You too? With an injury like that!" said a shocked Nami.

"An injury like this hurts my name more than it hurts me." said Zoro as he tied his bandana to his head.

"Our destination is the Grand Line. We're going to get the map back from those pirates!" said Fox as he looked to Nami.

"And there is still the half of Buggy's treasurer we owe you Nami-chan." said Makino as she dropped down from a rooftop.

"Obasan you finished caching up with Okasan?" asked Fox as he turned to Makino.

"For now, with the ruckus you kids were causing it's hard to make a decent conversation." said smiling Makino.

"Wait, Fox's mother is here in town?" asked a curious Nami.

"For now, she's just passing through." answered Makino.

"That's good and all but we have someone to save before he gets himself killed." stated Zoro.

TMTBTF With Vixen and Kuina TMTBTF

Vixen and Kuina were watching from the rooftops as Fox and his Nakama walked away.

"You want to test your old friend don't you, Kuina." said Vixen to her apprentice.

"Yes." said Kuina.

"Go and have fun." said a calm Vixen as Kunia ran along the rooftops. As Kuina disappeared from sight Vixen just smiled wide. "Now time to see how far along you are Luffy-chan." She said to herself as she disappeared in a flash of light.

**Drago Cresta: whew well that's done. Though I wanted to do more but that would keep everyone waiting for the next chapter for too long in my opinion.**

**Vixen: Well I thought I was a good way to end it.**

**Kuina: That's because you're the one that got the last line.**

**Vixen: Well I am just an OC. The mere fact that I got this much befor…**

**D.C.: Hold that sentence spoiler alert. Not here Vixen.**

**Vixen: hmm. Well that's not fair. I so love to temp people. (said as she ran her hands down her sides in an sensual way)**

**D.C.: …**

**(face palms himself) I can't believe I'm writing this and leaving it up for the readers to read.**

**Vixen: This is how you wrote my personality. I'm just embracing who I am.**

**Sanji: Mistress your wine is ready! (said as he came out in a butlers outfit)**

**D.C.: (sweat drops at the scene)**

**Sanji: *please leave me this way.* (he said with heart for eyes)**

**D.C.: (head drops in shame) Sanji you're enjoying this way too much. Well now back to the technique list.**

**Fox**

**Whirlwind Blast**

**This move has two applications it can be used as a wide spread shot like a shot gun or as a ball of pressurized air that can be lunched or lobbed like a grenade.**

**Makino**

**Geppo**** and ****Soru**

**Yes these are the same techniques used by the CP9. If she knows all of them well that's best left as a surprise.**

**D.C.: Well not much fighting in this chapter well you'll get more in the next one.**

**Vixen: Is it time for me to sign us off now.**

**D.C.: Not yet love. Let me say this to my lovely readers. Thank you for your reviews readers they tell me that you did enjoy and are anxious for the next chapter. Now to…(pulls out a stack of papers) let see…(says as he shuffles through the stack) oh right.**

**To CaptainSanchez, I am not quite sure why these types of stories never progress to the promised harem. But I plan to at least get to the Fishman Island Arc or Punck Hazard. By then Fox's relationships should be well developed. I hope?!**

**To The 10****th**** Wand, Naruto did have a small influence in the development of my OC's. I plan to write and put up a Naruto fic soon so if you feel that it ruined foxes for you I hope my version can change that.**

**To gerson, I am on the fence of putting Vivi in the harem but I will make a decision once I get to the Alabaster Arc.**

**To wjgr, he is not going to physically destroy the World Government he is going to make it fall onto its own weight of its corruption. But yes Fox will get an army.**

**And last but not least .3950, Makino is Luffy's aunt in my story. In canon Makino was just the owner of the pub that Luffy, Shanks and his crew always went to, as well as the one who took it upon herself to look after Luffy when he was younger. In my story she is the adoptive daughter of Monkey D. Garp. And about the Rubber thing in the canon yeah I wondered that myself. As for the escaping cages well he got out of the one in this chapter.**

**Hope I satisfied you my lovely readers and yet not spoil the story for you.**

**Vixen: You're no fun you know.**

**D.C.: That coming from the one that only gave Fox a hint instead of telling him out right that he already had Nami on his crew.**

**Vixen: Good point. (flashes behind Drago and wraps her arms around him) *well I guess I will have to find something else fun to do then giving out spoilers.* (whispered into Drago's ear)**

**D.C.: (with a goofy look and a small nose bleed he chuckles) Well if you may Vixen sign us off please.**

**Vixen: Please leave a review and we hope you enjoyed. Also if you leave a good one you might get something special from me. (leans forward showing a lot of cleavage, blow a kiss to the readers and winks)**

**D.C.: Don't make a promise like that. You're an Original Character. You're not real.**

**Vixen: Why not? They can always imagine it! (she winks at the readers again)**

**Drago Out**


End file.
